The BeginningFADAM
by DrMcqueen
Summary: It all started on the night of the dance Adam through for Fiona,but when he finds out what she was really doing that night,will he still feel the same about her? And what happens afterwards!  Comment! I do not own degrassi or any of its characters! :
1. Chapter 1

Fiona's Point Of View

"Call Me", Adam said. That was his 6th voice mail. I didn't have the nerve to call him back. I didn't think I had the right to. Adam was someone who treated you right, whether you deserved it or not. He was one of the few people in the school I actually paid attention to. I don't deserve someone like him. He needs someone normal, and someone who will always treat him right. And that's something I cannot do. I went to my kitchen to realize that I had drunken all of my champagne. I needed more. I needed something to make all of this go away. The Past. The Pain. Adam. I just want it all to end. I want to be able to close my eyes, and when I open them, I want there to be nothing. Absolutely nothing.

A number I hadn't recognized had called, so without thinking, I answered it.

"Fiona? Its Drew. Listen, Adams worried sick! He won't stop calling me! Why aren't you answering his calls?", he yelled.

"I just need some time.", I said. There was a slight pause. She heard him breathing on the other line.

"Well, would you like to have some company?" he said. There was nervousness in his voice. She didn't know what to do, but she did know what she wanted.

"As long as you bring alcohol." I said.

"Ill be right over", said Drew, with determination in his voice.

As he hung up, she was wondering if she was doing the right thing. She thought about Adam. Then she thought about Bobby. She couldn't have that done to her again. She thought to herself, how Adam would never do anything to hurt Fiona. He cared about her. But then she thought how she didn't think Bobby would do something like that when they had started dating.

About 20 minutes later, there was a knock on her door. And for some reason, in the back of her mind, she was hoping to see Adam. She wanted him to tell her that everything was going to be alright, and that it will all be over soon. She knew that his smile would make her have that nervous feeling. The feeling that she adored.

As she opened the door, she smiled when she saw the 2 bottles of wine Drew had bought, with him standing smiling from ear to ear.

"Come in", I say.

He walks in eagerly, but trying to stay calm.

She could tell he was nervous. And for some reason, she was kind of digging it.

Before I know it, Drew is on top of me as we are laying down on my couch.

"I just want the pain to go away", I say.

"Ill make the pain go away", he said as he pressed his lips against mine.


	2. Confrintation

Adams Point of View

I must have called her about twenty times, each time going straight to voicemail. I'm not quite sure if I should be worried, or disappointed. The girl of my dreams accepts my invitation, and doesn't even show. But I guess, being me, its what I deserve. I could never land a girl like Fiona. I mean its Fiona freaking Coyne! And I'm simply Adam. I guess I should be on my way now. Ive had been outside her condo for the passed 43 minutes, when I started to walk off.

"I had a really great time", I heard a familiar voice say.

As I turned around, I wasn't expecting the face that I saw.

Drew. He was walking out of Fiona's building, with her clinging to him like some sort of key chain. Drew and I had locked eyes, and I knew by the look in his eyes, he was mortified.

"Adam…" He started to say, before I cut him off.

"Don't. Trust, me, you've already done enough." I say with a slight hint of disappointment in my voice.

I looked at Fiona. You could tell by her smeared make up, hiccups, dazed look, and blood shot eyes, that she was wasted. I was disgusted. He took advantage of her. While she had been drunk.

I looked straight into her eyes.

"I thought you were different. I thought you cared. I actually thought you had a heart."

I felt a lump in the back of my throat as I said those last words.

The reason she didn't show up was to have some sort of meet up with my brother. My brother. The only one who I thought I could trust with everything. The one who, he, himself told me that I could have a shot with her. He said that he would back off to let me have a chance. I chance that I so badly needed, that I so badly wanted.

"Adam, wait!", Fiona said, as I started to walk off. "Please."

I stopped for a moment, considering the though of whether I should turn around, and try to solve this dilemma, or just keep walking, holding back the tears in my eyes.

I continued walking, hearing them mumble words behind me.

"…Mistake…wrong…sorry…", I heard Fiona say.

As I walked home, I was pondering the thought of them two together. The two of them laughing about how I thought I had a shot with Fiona.

When I got home, I went straight to my room, locking the door behind me.

I took of my binder, and looked in the mirror, disgusted. "Who would want this?" I thought to myself.

I laid down, trying to force out everything. Everything that had happened today. I wish I could have rewound and stopped myself from meeting Fiona, and stop myself from falling in love. All I wanted was silence.


	3. Break

Drews Point of View

The next day started out partially normal. I awoke, got dressed, and went to school. By the time I got to school, I remembered what had happened the night before. I thought to myself, "How could you do that, to your own brother".

As I was walking down the hallway, I spotted Adam. He looked sad. Depressed. Like he had lost something, which he had. I decided that now would be the best time to talk, because most likely, he's not going to see him at home.

I walked up beside him."Can we talk?" He didn't move. He didn't even blink. He just stared into the emptiness of his locker. As I glance in to see what he was looking at, I saw Fiona about a hundred feet away, at her locker. I saw that Adam was looking at a picture of me and him we had taken at his 15th birthday.

"How could you?" He said, not moving from the position he was in.

"You knew I liked he…". I began, before he slammed his locker shut. He looked at me with a face I'd never seen before. And it hurt, to see him like this.

"You knew I liked her?" He said, questioning my answer. He got the attention of a few people around us, including Fiona.

"Is that seriously your fucking answer!" He started to get red, realizing he was being watched by the majority of people in the hall way.

He looked around. "Its not worth it. Your not worth it." He said.

He started to walk away, as a reached for his arm.

He spun around, and hit me in the side of the face with his fist, already clenched. I looked up at him, and something about his face struck a nerve. I jolted up, picking him up, and still running, as I was around his waist, pushing him to the ground. I felt him knee my rib, but I didn't let that get in the way. I punched him hard, as I heard something crack, as I sit on top of him, punching his face, as if it were some type of punching bag. As that moment, I lost control. I closed my eyed, and went at it. I was lost in my own mind, when he turns me around. Now, he is on top of me, punching me as if I were the punching bag.

"Stop it!", I hear Fiona yell. "Just stop it!" I wonder how she felt about this. She's thinking she's the reason me and Adam are fighting. It's all over a girl. A girl we both have feelings for.

As there was blood dripping from a newly formed cut I had given him, a tear escapes from his eye, and lands on my face. At this point, I realize that I deserve it. I did this to him. I stop fighting, as try to push him off. Before I know it, there are teachers picking Adam off of me, as if he were a scab, sticking to me. His face was messed up. I had given him several cuts. One above his eyebrow, one on his cheek, and one on his lip. There was blood dripping from each cut. I don't even know what my face looks like, at to be honest, I almost afraid to. But I do know that I deserve this. Every time I'll look in the mirror, ill see Adam. Ill see what he's done to me. What he did _because_ of me.


	4. Ignorance is Bliss

Adams Point of View

After the fight with Drew, we both got a week suspension, plus a lecture from our mother. The lecture was defiantly the worst part. She said we need to forgive each other for our differences, and settle this like the brothers we are. Yeah right. I can't even look at Drew, without seeing him with his hands all over Fiona.

Today, was our first day back at school, after the suspension. When we got out of the car, I immediately sped up, not wanting to have an awkward walk with Drew. A walked inside, and didn't even give Drew so much as a glance. I went straight to my locker, tore down the picture I had of us, and started to grabbed my books.

"Adam", I heard someone say.

I looked over to see Fiona, with worry in her eyes. I looked at her for a moment. I started to weaken. I wanted to break down and cry. A single tear fell from my face. She gave me a look of concern. But I knew that's not what I should do. I stiffened up, gave her a look of disgust, and started to walk away.

"Adam. Please…" She said as I walked away.

"Please. Can we just talk?"

I had a harsh comeback I was planning to say to her. But I couldn't hurt her. I couldn't bear to see her in a low place. All I wanted to do was hug her, and tell her everything was going to be okay. But something in my body wouldn't let me. I couldn't talk to her, even if I wanted to. It was like someone else was in my body, trying to avoid and ignore her.

I walked away, without looking back. I wanted her to feel what it was like to be ignored. What it felt like that night. The night that I wish I could forget.

Later that night, I received 8 calls from Fiona. I listened to her voicemails. The sound of distress in her voice made me want to kill myself. If I had listened to her, then we wouldn't be here right now. How I'd give anything to be with her right now.

"Adam, dinners ready!" I hear my mother yell.

I don't respond. I just turn off my lights, and try to sleep. As I was starting to fall asleep, my phone began to go off again. I looked at the Caller ID, seeing it saying Fiona. I close my eyes, and press ignore.


	5. Alone

Fiona point of View

As the calls go straight to voicemail, I realize this is how he must have felt. Calling over ten times just to get led to the same voicemail.

"This is Adam, you know what to do. Beep." It says. Its starting to sound familiar, like she's waiting for it to happen.

"Adam. Listen, I never meant to hurt you. I know I disappointed you, but I just need to explain. Please. That's all I ask. And if its not good enough for you, then ill leave you alone. Just give me a chance. Please." The voicemail cut her off. She wished she could fit so much more into the time slot she had. She wished she could put all of her emotions, and feelings into this minute long message. But she knew that could never happen.

She was lying in her bed. She wanted something to do. Something to get her mind off of Adam. She knew exactly what would numb the pain away. She got up from her bed and headed to the kitchen.

The Next Day—

This morning, I had put some champagne into a water bottle. Just like old times, I try to make stuff seem easier. I'd take a swig or two every ten minutes, I was out of control. I just needed someone to talk to. All I wanted was someone to talk to. I let out a small whine in the middle of class, and everyone looked back at me. I had tears flowing from my eyes. The teacher looks at me with concern, as I run out of the classroom, throwing the bottle away on my way out. I ran into a janitors closet. Before I knew it, I was asleep, against some mops, and a few brooms.

I woke up to see Adam, talking to someone else.

"Im going to take her home, if that's okay with you?"

"Yes, of course!" Said a man, I know realize is the Principal.

"Thank you", Adam says as he looks back down at me." Go back to sleep. Everything will be alright", he whispers in my ear. I smile as I realize that's what I've wanted this entire time. I doze back off, with a smile on my face.


	6. Relapse

Adams point of View

I was in class as the Principal walked in.

"Mr. Torres, would you come with me please?" He said, with no emotion showing on his face.

As we made our way down to his office, he was talking about student behavior, and caring for each other. To be honest, I had no idea what he was talking about. That was, until we walked into his office, and Fiona was lying on his couch.

"What happened to her?" I say, as I rush to her side. I gently move a strand of hair from her face, as if it was like detonating a bomb. The slightest movement would set it off.

"Adam", she whispers.

"She's been saying your name for the past half hour", the Principal said, looking down at her.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked, still slightly confused.

"She's drunk", he said, without hesitation." She was drinking out of a water bottle, but it was filled with alcohol."

Adam flinched when he said this. Fiona. Drunk. But why? Was it because of him? Because he was ignoring her? He didn't know how to react, so I say what I think would be the best thing.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to take her home", I said, as if I was her Guardian. After all, I was her Prince at one point in time.

"Of course!" The principal said, as if he were waiting for me to say that. And right as he said that, Fiona started to wake.

I told her everything was going to be all right, as I wanted to all along.

She started to fall back asleep, as I carried her outside to a taxi.

Thank God for the school having her address, because all I got out of her on the way there was that she was hungry.

As we pulled up to here complex, I picked her up, and carried her to her door.

I walked inside. Her place was amazing. For some reason, it was exactly as he imagined. Simple, yet elegant.

I wanted to look around. I wanted it to be like an episode of Cribs, where it's the full tour.

On her table, there was a picture of her, a boy that looked to be her brother, and her mother. It looked like this picture was taken from much simpler times. He frowned at the picture, wondering where these people were in her lives. He felt sorry for her. Not having anyone to fall back on. But she had him, and to him, that's all that matters.

Her took her to her couch, and was planning on leaving, but she stopped him.

"Please, don't leave me.", she said.

"I would never." I say as I sit her up long enough for me to sit down, and her lay on my legs.

"Why, Fiona?" I ask. I'm not quite sure why I asked this. It was word vomit. I couldn't stop it.

"I'm messed up", she said simply. She didn't move, keeping her eyes peeled on the corner of her table.

"Your perfect in my eyes", I say, while kissing her forehead softly.

Her head was hot. Like she had a fever. But I know I did the right thing, because after I did it, she curled up into a ball on my legs, and placing her hands around my knee, as if it was all she had left.

And I closed my eyes, and embraced this moment we had.


	7. Promise?

General Point of View—

When Adam woke up, he immediately noticed he wasn't in his home. He was about to jump up, and investigate, when he realized that something was on his lap. He looked down to see Fiona, sleeping. She looked so peaceful. He then remembered what had happened earlier that day. He knew that if he moved, he would wake her, and that was the last thing her wanted to do.

He tried squirming around to make a little wiggle room, but it was no use. Instead, he just looked at her. Although some might think this might be a little creepy, he thought it was beautiful. She started to open her eyes, immediately realizing she was at her home. She started wondering how she got her. She looked up to see Adam. He was smiling at her. She couldn't do anything, but smile back. She immediately felt the headache kick in. He noticed what was going on, and asked got up to head to her bathroom. He came back with a Tylenol in his hand, and a cup of water in the other. She smiled at his immediate service.

"What?" He said smiling.

"Nothing. I'm just happy." She said.

He sat beside her, and gave her a serious look. She knew something was coming, but she didn't know what.

"Listen. I like you Fiona. I think I've made that pretty clear, over these last few weeks." He stated.

"I like you too, Adam", she said, with a smile from ear to ear.

"But what you did with Drew…" He started to fade out. Her smile went to a frown. "We can't really get past this." She suddenly felt tears forming. "So, I was thinking. Maybe, we can just start over." She looked up at him. Their eyes met, and they shared a smile.

"I would love that." She said, while trying to hold back her smile.

There was a brief moment of silence.

"So, maybe we can go on a date. Our _first_ date." He said with a smile.

"And what did you have in mind?" She said, giving a flirtatious smile.

"I'd like you to come over. To my house. And have dinner. If that's alright with you…" He said,

"I love too," She said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. Her lips were warm, but the felt wonderful.

"Wait, what about Drew?" She asked, pulling back from her kiss.

"Well, we've talked a few time. Not really forgiving, but were on speaking terms. I was going to talk to him today, but I didn't see him. And I had to leave early…" He said smiling.

"Well talk to him. Please. It kills me to see you guys fighting like that. You two have something that other siblings would kill for. Don't let it go for something stupid." She said, turning the mood completely.

"I will" Adam said simply.

She held out her pinky. Adam looked at it, as if were some type of foreign object heed never seen before. She gave him a smile.

"Pinky Promise?" She said, wiggling her pinky.

He took her pinky in his, let out a laugh, and said, "Pinky Promise."

She let go of his pinky, as they discussed when their date would be. They decided on the upcoming Saturday.

They said their goodbyes, and as he left her condo, she let out a brief sigh.

She was happy. Finally.

But what she didn't know was that Adam was doing the exact same thing on the other side of the door.


	8. Gracie

Adams Point of View—

So, Fiona and I had talked about how we would reconcile our problems, but how we need to start it off with a _first _date. So we decided on this upcoming Saturday, that's tonight. And I couldn't wait.

As soon as I got home, I decided what I was going to wear, and I put it where nothing could happen to it. I wanted everything to be perfect. The only thing I wasn't so sure of, was my mom.

"Mom, can I talk to you for a second?" I asked her, as a made my way downstairs.

"Sure thing sweetie", she said, as she sat down on the couch.

She smiled up at me, making me ten times more nervous than I had already been.

"I was wondering if I could have someone over for dinner this Saturday?" I asked, looking at the ground, hiding whatever emotions I had showing.

"And who might this person be?" she said, knowing something was up.

"She's a friend. Someone special." I say, without looking up, but with a smile.

She frowned.

She knew I liked this girl. And I could tell she was uncomfortable. She wasn't comfortable with her "daughter" seeing other girls. She wasn't comfortable with her "daughter" period. She wished Gracie were still here. But she knew that Gracie was never coming back.

She hesitated, but came to her conclusion. "Grandpa is coming down in a few hours." I looked up, shocked.

"Ill make you a deal," she said mischievously. "If you _bring_ Gracie back for this tonight, you can bring whomever you'd like to dinner. If not, then _that girl_ may not come over."

I was shocked. My mom pulling the cards? I never would have thought. I thought about this for a moment. Was I ready to tell Fiona about my _situation?_ Would she still accept me for who I am? Or would she be like everyone else? Treating me like I'm some sort of filth, like I am something that doesn't deserve to live.

No. I couldn't have Fiona find out yet. I couldn't risk it. I didn't want the one thing going good in my life to end because of _someone_ that I'd rather have hidden.

"Ill dress up as Gracie." I say, "But I'm not inviting Fiona over. Not this weekend, anyways. But from now on, since I'm doing this for you, there will be no more _Gracie._ Gracie is gone. And I will be inviting Fiona over for dinner soon. And I don't want to hear you complain. Deal?"

"Deal", she said. With a slight frown, she got up from where she was sitting, and walked back into the kitchen to continue her motherly duties.

Right as I was about to walk upstairs, Drew walked in.

"Drew. Can we talk upstairs?" I ask, while still walking up.

"Of course", he said, as he ran behind me.

He had been waiting for this. He had been waiting for this talk, so we could finally forgive each other. And in a way, I was waiting for it to. I had wanted to forgive him a few days after _it_ had happened. But now was the right time.

We walked into my room, and he sat down on the bed, me still standing.

"Listen", I started off, "I know you know what you did was wrong." I was cut off.

"Adam, you mean the world to me. And I hurt you. Usually, if someone else hurt you, I would kick his ass, but it was me who did it this time. I never meant to hurt you, it just happened. I can't take back what I have done, but I want you to know that not a day goes by without me thinking what it would be like without you. And trust me, it would be hell. I understand that if it's Fiona that is tearing us apart, then I'll back off. I haven't seen you this happy in a while. And if being with her makes you feel like that, then I have no reason to object. I want you to be happy, Adam. I want you to be my brother again."

Drew said all of this, with tears coming from his eyes, and when he looked up, he saw I was the same as him. Crying.

I was expecting an apology, but nothing like that. I knew felt bad, but I didn't know it hurt him that bad to see me down.

I walked over to him, and hugged him. He hugged me back, as if were the only thing left in the world. We stayed like that for a while.

"I'm glad you feel that way. And if it helps, I _will always _be your bother. Whether you like it or not", I said with a smile.

We both let out a little laugh.

"Well, I'm going to go take a shower", I say. And at that point, I had forgotten all about Fiona, and how our date was _tonight._

I got out of the shower, got dressed in some shorts in a T-Shirt, and went up to the attic.

I went to the very back, where a box with the name of _Gracie_ was.

I bought the box back to my room, and started to get dressed in the clothes I never wanted to see again.

After I was dressed, I looked in my mirror, disgusted. I _hated_ Gracie.

Once Grandpa got here, we immediately ate dinner when I remembered.

Mine and Fionas date was tonight. And I forgot to call her to reschedule. I excused myself from the table, and was on my way upstairs to get my phone when I heard a knock at the door. And knowing me, I answered it without asking who it was.

Fiona.

"Hello, I'm Fiona Coyne", she said with a huge smile on her face, apparently not knowing that it was her _prince _standing in front of her.

"Uhm", I thought maybe shed recognize my voice, so I heightened it a couple octaves.

"Hi, " I said with the girlish voice I could pop out. "Adam is not here right now"

Drew popped up behind me, and he had the same look on his face.

He looked at me, then her, then back at me.

"He went to your house", Drew popped out. I stared at him in awe.

"Oh really, I thought he said our date was going to be here tonight?", she said with concern.

At that moment, everything went quiet and I just looked at her. She looked beautiful. And her dress mad her look stunning. Her and Drew were talking, and I was staring at her. She looked at me, but I didn't look away.

"Oh, well I don't think we have met, I'm Fiona", she said, holding out her hand.

"Im Gracie, Adam and Drews sister." I said, with my voice cracking.

"I know this might be weird, but you look _exactly _like Adam, right down to the freckles." She said, amazed.

"Well… I guess so…" That's all I could spit out.

"I just called Adam, and he said he was on the way to your house as we speak", Drew said.

"Oh, well. I don't want to keep him waiting, I should get going!", she said. "It was nice to meet you Gracie"

"The pleasure is all min… Uhm… You too!" I said, embarrassed.

She laughed as she made her way back to the taxi she had waiting outside.

As soo as I closed the door, Drew and I rushed to my room.

"Okay, you've got about 2 hours, "He said. "Ill tell mom you weren't feeling good, so you're taking a nap, then going to take a shower."

Wow. He had it all planned out. It was amazing.

I quickly changed, took off all of the make up, and snuck out the window. And to my surprise, Eli was waiting outside, with Morty.

"Eli, what are you doing here?" I said as I ran to me.

"Drew called. He said you needed to get to Fiona's, pronto."

Thanks Drew, I thought as we got in his hearse.

Apparently, Eli knew a short cut. As we got there, I was hoping Fiona wasn't here already.

He pulled aside, and I got out, after thanking him of course.

Right as he pulled of, a taxi pulled up, and stopped right in front of me.

Out stepped Fiona.

"Well look who it is!", she said smiling. "You had me running all over town"

"Sorry, I was… uhm… sorry", I said

"Its fine. I hope you like Chinese take out though." She said with a smile.

"Of Course." I say, as we make our way up to her condo.


	9. Thank You

Fiona's point of view—

As we walked up to my condo, he was blushing.

"Your adorable", say to him, making him turn redder.

I smile at him as I open the door, and let him inside. He's already been inside my house, on a basis that I wish didn't happen. After what has happened, I'm surprised that he is acting the way he is. Usually, if someone hurts you, you stop.

"I'm glad we're doing this", he said, trying to hide his smile.

He was perfect. In my eyes, anyway. He's so gentle. Physically, and emotionally. He's sweet, and he cares, even if you don't deserve to be cared for. His smile made me have a feeling in my stomach that I've never had before. He made me feel special. And I love his laugh. I don't eve know where to begin with his laugh. I feel like I've known him my whole life. Like everything before was all leading to this moment. This night.

About ten minutes after we arrived, the food came. And it was delicious. Adam seemed to enjoy it, as he scarfed down every last bite off of his plate.

"Boys", I thought to myself.

After eating, we sat down on the couch, and he brought of the idea of getting to know each other better.

"20 questions?", she asked. "Lets do it!"

"Okay, question number 1", he started." Favorite movie?"

"Oh that's easy!" I say back, "Someone's Knocking at The Door!"

"Hmm. Never heard of it." He says. "Okay your turn, but go easy on me", he said winking at me. Hes adorable. I wish I could just keep him in my pocket, and walk around with him all day.

"How come you never told me about your sister Gracie?" I ask.

He froze. As if I struck a nerve.

"I'm sorry.. "I start to say.

"No, its fine. Um. Well, Gracie went away a long time ago. And we all thought it was for the better. She moved to…to… Wyoming."

"Wyoming?", I ask.

"Yeah. I, um. I mean she liked… buffalo."

"…Oh. Well, why didn't you and Drew ever talk about her?" I asked, slightly confused.

"Gracie, she wasn't herself. She knew she didn't fit in, and she just wanted to leave. She wanted to be someone else. She never really knew why she was how she was. She was disappointed in herself. She was disgusted. And no matter how much her family tried to comfort her, she never really listened. So one day, she left. And never came back." He said, with watery eyes.

"Im sorry. That might have been the wrong question to ask on a first date. But just saying, you two look almost exactly the same. Right down to the freckles." I said, touching his cheek.

He fidgeted when I said he looked like Gracie. He wasn't telling me something. But I wasn't in the mood to drag it out of him, and clearly he wasn't either.

So, we continued our little game of Twenty Questions, and I started to realize that him and I are alike in a lot of ways. We like the same music, we both enjoy reading,( Me Magazines of course, and him, comic books). He was like the boy version of me. I may have a higher social status, and may be more into how I look than he does, but were equal. And that's something that I loved.

As the night grew, he said he had to leave, and I was actually sad.

I felt like a part of me was walking out the door. And I didn't like it.

As he was about to leave, he turned around and looked at me.

"I had an amazing night tonight, princess." He said.

I walked closer to him. "Maybe we should do this again sometime?" I asked. I was about a foot away from his face.

"I would love to," he said. We were both standing there, so I decided to make my move.

I leaned up towards his lips, and closed my eyes. I couldn't see what his reaction way. I just wanted to kiss me.

I stood there for about a five seconds, and nothing happened.

There I was, with my eyes closed, waiting for him. Giving myself to him, and he didn't want it. He didn't want me. I kept my eyes closed and started to pull back.

Just then, I felt his hand harness the back of my head, as he pulled me closer, with my eyes still closed. Our lips touched, and it felt wonderful. It felt warm, yet cold. Electrifying, yet simple. It was perfect. He kissed my lips gently, trying not to be to forceful. I slipped my hand around his neck and pulled him closer. My hands were in his hair, his hands around the back of my neck. It was perfect.

It all happened so fast. I probably took about five to six seconds, but it felt like a lifetime. I lifetime that I wouldn't mind living in.

He pulled apart. My eyes were still closed, as I felt him kiss my eyes. No ones ever kissed my eyes, but it felt safe. With those kisses, he showed me that he was here. That he would always be here.

I opened my eyes to see him staring into them.

"I should get going," he said. "Ill see ya soon." He walked out, as red as an apple.

"Thank You." she said as she closed the door.


	10. A Visitor

Adams Point of View—

After Saturday night, I felt like I was on top of the world. I felt like I could do anything.

I thought to myself, Now were are actually dating. Then I though, what if all she wanted was a kiss? What if she doesn't want a relationship? What if it was bad? Am I a bad kisser?

Crap.

I woke up at 7 Monday morning so I could take a shower. I hadn't taken one since Saturday night. I got out of the shower, but on everything, binder included, and made my way outside. My mother drove us to school, and as we got out, Drew was immediately

Welcomed by his _fan club_ of women. No one said hi to me. I walked in silence as I walked up the stairs.

"Hey lover boy", someone said as I walked into the school. The smell gave the immediate answer that it was Fiona. She smelt like apples and vanilla, with a hint of spearmint gum. It was the smell of Fiona. And I loved it.

"Eli?" I joked. I couldn't help but laugh when I heard her gasp.

"Very funny", Fiona said as she ruffled my hair. "So, I was thinking, maybe you should come over tonight?"

"And why would I do that?" I asked, teasing her. I wanted to hear her say it.

"We have some business to attend to." She said stopping in front of me, smiling.

I hesitated for a moment. What if she wanted to get _physical?_ What would I do? Maybe if I go, I should try to keep my distance? Or just tell her I'm not ready?

"What time should I be over?"

She smiled, gave me a peck on the cheek, "7", she said as she walked off.

I can't wait till 7, I thought to myself.

School went by normally. Went to classes, was pushed into some lockers by Fitz, and ate lunch with Eli and Claire.

Other than the fact that the lunch was disgusting, lunch wasn't half bad.

"So are you gonna see her again?" Eli said, with full determination to hear the answer.

I looked around to see Fiona sitting on the other side of the Cafeteria, talking about something, getting deep into the conversation. I wondered if when we came out publicly, if we came out, would she want to sit with me. I flinched at the worse option.

"Tonight," I said, with a side smile. Claire pushed my shoulder and congratulated me.

"What do you think is going to happen?" they asked in union. We all started balling our heads off, as if what they did was the funniest thing that had ever happened.

"I'm actually not sure. I hope something good though." Oh, if I had only knew.

Later that night—

When I got to Fiona's, she greeted me with a kiss. It wasn't much, but it was enough to satisfy me.

"Okay, so I rented a scary movie. Hopefully, you can take it." she said with a snicker.

"Of course I can take it", I said trying to sound manlier than I am.

"Yeah, okay. When you're curled up into a ball, and I have to take this movie out and put in something like Willy Wonka," She said, laughing at the thought of them watching a childs movie.

"Hey." I got serious. "Don't hate on the Wonka." I let out a small laugh, and sat down on the couch.

She put the movie in, and sat down beside me. She sat as close as she could, and yet it wasn't close enough.

Holy Crap. I seriously don't thin I can handle this movie. I'm sure she's felt me jump about 100 times, but this shit is scary!

She looks at me, with my eyes still on the screen. She leans in, and kisses my neck. She led a trail of kisses from the bottom of my neck, to my lips. She started pushing me back, into a laying position, and before I could get it through my mind what was happening, she was on top of me. She started to force her tongue into my mouth, as I returned the favor.

A small moan escapes her mouth, as I smiled under the kiss. Her hand went from my hair, to my chest. What if she feels what's under the binder? I couldn't let that happen. I sat up, quickly, while still holding her, flipping her to where she was on her back, and I was on top of her. I started kissing her neck, making my way to her shoulders, then back to her lips. The tips of my fingers going up and down her arms. It was amazing.

It sounded like a door had opened, but we were to much into what we were doing to do anything.

"Fiona?" said a figure standing there, staring.

Fiona opened her eyes as I shot off of her, to a standing position.

"Holly J! What are you doing here?", Fiona asked.

"I told you today I was going to stop by so we could talk about Declan, but I guess im interrupting something?" Holly J said.

"I was, uh, just leaving", I said as I went to get my jacket from the other side of the couch.

"No you weren't, Adam." Fiona said.

"Uhm, well,", I looked at my watch to see that I actually should have left about a half hour ago.

"Shit, I really do have to go," I said making my way to the door. "Ill see you tomorrow", I said to Fiona as I walked out.

As I made my way to the elevator, Fiona rushed out after me.

"Sorry about that", she said. "I really did forget that she said she was coming over."

"It's fine," I lied. I wanted so much to go longer with Fiona.

She gave me a quick kiss, before walking back into her condo.

"Ahh." I thought to myself as the elevator door shut.


	11. Goodbye Gracie

Adams Point of View

As I walked into the school, I saw Holly J almost immidiatley. As soon as she saw me, she rushed over, grabbed me by the collar, and took me into an empty.

"Uhm. What's going on?" I ask, more scared than confused. "Did I do something wrong?" I asked.

"As a matter of fact, you did." I looked down. "Gracie."

I looked up at her to see no emotion showing in her face. She looked evil.

"I don't know what yo…", I started.

"Don't bullshit me Adam. I'm Student Council president. I have connections to the school board. And do you know who is on the school board, Adam? Your mother."

I looked down, I could feel the tears coming. I didn't want to cry, I wanted to show her the man I was. That there wasn't a girl named Gracie in this body. But I couldn't. I started to cry. Without noises, or words. Just tears.

"What do you want?" I asked her. She looked at me with sorrow in her eyes. As if she was wondering if she was doing the right thing.

"I want you to break up with Fiona." She said. She looked down as soon as the words escaped her mouth.

"Im sorry, Holly J. But I cant do that. Nothing you say is going to make me break up with her. I lov…"

"If you don't tell her I will." She said. How can someone be so heartless? How can they do something like this to someone and not have any kind of emotions showing?

"I don't care if you tell her. She'll accept me." I said, raising my head. "Me and Fiona share something that people would die for. The way she looks at me…"

"Do you really think she'll stay with you, Adam? So, you guys share something special. If you don't tell her, your entire relationship would be based on a lie. And would you want that for her? Would you want someone as perfect as her to be known for dating the school freak? What do you think people are going to start calling her? Like how they call you names, Adam. Would you really want that for poor Fiona? Her life to be ruined by _you?_ What do you think is going to happen to her afterwards? And even if she does accept you, and gets by all of the names. She's a senior, Adam. You're a 10th grader. She's leaving to go to college in New York next year. Do you really think she'd stay for you. She'll be getting the first plane ticket out of here as soon as she graduated. Your a freak Adam, and why would Fiona want to be with a freak, when she could be with someone so much better. You two just don't go together. Its like a circle in a square peg. It doesn't fit. You and her _don't_ fit."

I was dumbfounded. Speechless. Breathless. She was right. Fiona and I don't belong together. I'm just dragging her down with my, when she could be so much higher. And Holly J was right about the social status as well. If people find out that her and I are dating, they wont let it go. I couldn't have that. I couldn't have her get hurt because of me. I promised I would never hurt her. And I had to keep that Promise. I looked at her. She was looking right back.

"I'll break up with her", I say, with the only breath I could get out.

"Good." She started to walk out. "I'm glad we had this talk Adam, I hope you know I'm only doing this for the best."

"Just leave." I said back at her.

She walked out, smiling. She was satisfied.

I waited a few minutes before walking out. I walked straight to my locker, and looked in the mirror I had there.

"Freak." Was all I could think about.

I put a few eye drops in, but you could tell I had been crying.

I felt a pair of arms come up behind me around my waist.

"You smell good", She said.

I didn't respond. I just stared at the mirror.

She turned me around, and saw my eyes.

"Adam, what's wrong?" She said, with worry in her eyes.

"Can we talk?" I said, sniffling my nose.

"Adam, what's wr…" She started.

I leaned forward and kissed her. Knew this was going to be the last kiss. I knew I had to make it count. I pushed my lips against her, as I thought of all of insecurities. A single tear fell down my cheek.

She opened her eyes when she felt it hit her fingers.

"Adam, please, tell me what's wrong."

"We cant see each other anymore, Fiona." I said.

"Wh-What! Adam, why are you doing this?"

I kissed her forehead, and whispered in her ear, "Be safe."

I brushed past her, as I heard her whimper.

"I thought you said you'd never hurt me?" I heard her say.

I continued walking as the tears started falling uncontrollably.

I went home right after that. I couldn't handle that. I just needed to be alone. I could never forgive myself. I hurt the one thing in my life. The one thing I wanted to keep safe.

I went up to my room. I knew what I had to do.

I wasn't Adam. I was Gracie. I tried to hide myself, but no matter what I wear, what I change, what I do, I will always be Gracie. I looked in the box I had brought down a few weeks ago. I saw the clothes. _My _clothes. I undressed, and took off my binder. I got dressed as myself. My real self. I did my make up, and made myself look like the Gracie I knew.

I was looking in the mirror, thinking of everything everyone has said to me in the past, but mostly what Holly J had said earlier today. I wanted Gracie gone. And the only way I knew how to do that was…

I shivered at the thought of it.

I opened the cabinet, and pulled out the razors Drew had.

I took one out, took one last look in the mirror, and cut.

"Goodbye Gracie", I said as I fell to the ground.


	12. I Love Him

Audras Point of View—

"Thank you Principal Simpson, I'm on my home right now. I'm sure he's there", I said as I pulled into the driveway of her home.

She had just got off of the phone with the principal of Adams school. Apparently, he skipped school. That's a first.

Must be that Coyne girl. I knew she was trouble. I warned Adam. And he just went along with his little crush.

I went inside to see his bags and phone on the couch.

"Adam! Get your ass down here right now!" She yelled. Nothing.

She heard nothing. She thought he might be asleep.

She went up to his room, and opened his door.

"Adam!" That's odd. He's not here either. She turned around, and was about to make her way back downstairs, when she saw the bathroom door ajar. _There you are._

I walked towards the direction of the bathroom, when I got a very bad feeling.

I opened the door, and there she was. Gracie. She was lying on the floor, with blood gushing from her wrist.

"Oh my God!", was all I could seem to get out.

"Gracie! Gracie, wake up baby! Please, don't go! Gracie!" She just lied there motionless.

I ran downstairs, dialed 9-1-1, and scurried back to the bathroom.

"Hello. Yes, the is Audra Torres, and my dau-." I stopped myself. I had then just realized that the person lying on the ground was Gracie. Not Adam. It made sense. She didn't understand why, but she knew.

"Hello. Adam, are you there?", said the receiver.

"Yes, my son, Adam, he slit his wrists. He's lying here, right now, I don't know what to do, please send help!"

She told the people where she was located, and followed the instructions they told her. She applied pressure on his wound, sat him up, and started crying.

She had been crying before, but that was when she saw him. Now she's crying for why he did this.

She felt terrible. All this time, she wanted Gracie, when she had Adam, the one who has always been there for her. She never appreciated what she had, until it was gone.

She looked down at him.

"Adam, please wake up sweetie." She said.

"Mom?" Adam said, as he began to open his eyes.

Fionas Point of Veiw—

I was wondering where Adam went. After this morning, he just left. I went back to my condo after school ended. I was worried. He never acts like that. What if something happened to him? Is it because of me?

Knock Knock Knock.

"Come in!", I yell.

Holly J walked in. She had a box that looked like some type of present.

"This is for you!" She said, smiling. "For celebrating the single life!"

"Holly J, will you stop! I didn't want things to be over between us! And I have no idea why it did! I just want to be alone right now." I said with anger.

"Do you really think it would have worked out, Fiona?" HJ said.

I looked up at her in disgust. "Since when is it your business whether my relationships work out or not! You have nothing to do with any of my relationships, and you never will. I just need to find Adam fight now."

"He's not going to answer" HJ said, while looking down.

"What? Why!" I stopped. "What did you do?" I demanded.

"I…I told him to break up with you." She said.

"Wha- What!" I looked at her. I had so much anger. I wanted to go up to her, and just hit her! I wanted to scream all of my anger out at that very moment.

"I had to, Fiona! He's not for you. Your better than him! You deserve better! Hes just a 10th graded freak!"

"Just stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Why would you ruin the only thing I had good going for me! He was making me happy! He was the one who made me feel alive! And you ruined it! You ruined it!" I yelled, with tears falling from my eyes.

"And he's not a freak! He's the same as you and me and everyone else!" I finished.

"He's not even a guy, Fiona!" Holly J yelled.

"What did you just say?" I said, with fury running through my veins.

"Adam. He's not a guy. He's a FTM. A Female To Male Transgender. Supposedly, they _are_ what they say to be, but they born in the wrong body." She said sadly.

"What? No, he would have told me!" I yelled. This can't be true.

"His real name is Gracie." HJ said, now sitting down.

Oh my God. Gracie. How could I have not seen this before? How could he? She? It? No. Adam was a he. He was my Adam. And even though he may have some sort of past, he will always be _my Adam. _

"I don't care, Holly J. I love Adam. And Adam loves me. And what you did was terrible. You went down so low. I… I just need him now." I say, interrupted by my phone ringing.

"Hello", I answer. "What? No, that can't be! Wha- Where is he? How long has he been there? Okay, I'm on my way."

"Wait, what's going on?" Holly J asks.

"Adams in the hospital. He tried to commit suicide."


	13. Eddie

**Comments Please!**

Adams Point of View—

It's been about 8 hours since I slit my wrist. And unfortunately, I'm still alive. I was supposed to be gone right now. I was supposed to _die _in that bathroom. I was pondering my thoughts when I heard a knock at the door.

"Hello, Adam, is it?" Said the doctor. "Hi, I'm Dr. Harrison, but you can call me Ed" He said. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. A little hungry, but that comes naturally." I said with a smile.

Dr. Harrison put down his clipboard, went to the door, and closed it. I didn't know what was going on at this moment.

He walked up to my side, and pulled up a chair.

"You're a FTM, Adam." Said the doctor.

I was so confused. "Yes", I answered. What did doctor want? Why is he asking this?

"I'm not your doctor, Adam. I mean, I am a doctor, just not yours. I heard we have a FTM patient here, so I came over. Adam"

"Why", I asked, still confused. "I don't understand."

"You tried to kill yourself. Let me guess, people we're harassing you, taunting you? Telling you, you are a freak. Telling you, you don't belong in this world. Saying you will never be happy. So you decided to end it, didn't you? Let me tell you something. Suicide is a permanent solution for a temporary problem. Just because some jerks are telling you otherwise, you do have a reason to live. You might be a burden to some people, but to others, you are their light. To some people, you might be the reason they decide to keep going. You are special, Adam, and don't let anyone tell you otherwise." The doctor finished his lecture.

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked.

"I had a son once. His name was Eddie, named after me. He was too, an FTM."

I started to feel weak, as if this story was going to drain all of my energy.

"He was taunted, and made fun of, just like you Adam, but he never let it get to him. He'd get called a name, but he'd just keep walking. And this got some people angry, the fact that their words had no affect on my Eddie. So, one day, Eddie didn't come home when he usually does. And I got worried. Turns out, some kids jumped him, and took him into the back of an alley, and raped him. After they raped him, they just left him there, to die. When we found him, he was in critical condition, but he lived. When he was let out, he stopped acting like himself. He started acting weird, and to himself. He wouldn't come down for dinner, and he wouldn't talk to me about it. One night, I got a call to come into the hospital on an emergency call. When I got home, I knew something was wrong. I went into the bathroom, and saw him lying there. He cut his wrists about 5 minutes after I had left, so when we got there, he had been dead for about an hour. After it happened, I would never go in his room, I would never eat his cereal, but I would keep doing his laundry. One day, I went into his room, and saw there was a note. It was his suicide not. In it, he wrote he was happy were he was going, and he knew what he was doing was right. From that day, I started going to meeting with parents of Transgender children. Adam, after what happened with Eddie, I changed. I need you to know that suicide is never the answer. The people you leave behind. Its not worth it, Adam."

Wow. I was shocked. This doctor just told me everything I needed to hear.

He looked at his watch, and stated that it was time for him to go. He said he'd check in on me later.

Whoever this man was, he knew me. He knew what I had felt.

After he had left, I closed my eyes to try and process what I had just heard.

"Adam", I heard.

I looked up, and there she was.

"Fiona"


	14. Truth or Dare

Fiona Point of View—

I looked at him. He was sitting up in the hospital bed. He had been crying, and it almost made her cry.

"How are you?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"I'm, uhm", he looked at his wrist, and put it under the blanket. "I'm alive." He said, trying to make a joke, then realizing that what he said might have been said a little to soon.

He looked down, then back at me.

"Fiona, listen…" He said

"Truth or Dare?" I asked. I had a plan, and I was hoping it would work out.

"P-P-Pardon?" He stuttered.

"Truth or Dare?" I asked again.

"Uhm. Truth." He said, confused by what I was trying to do.

"What's your biggest secret?" I asked. "Something you haven't told me?" I said, trying to narrow down the results.

He looked at me with a blank stare. He didn't know what to say. Then he smiled.

"I. I'm not Adam." He said.

"How can you not be Adam?" She said, playing along.

"Listen. Your most likely going to hate me after I tell you this, so before I do, let me tell you something. Fiona. I love you. I've loved you ever since I first saw you walk into the gym at the food drive." He started. He looked at me to see if my face had changed, which it hadn't.

"I'm not physically a boy, Fiona. I was born Gracie. But growing up I knew something was different. I'd get my hair cut short, to match my brothers, and we'd do guy stuff. I'd never wear dresses, and I'd never put on make up. When we'd go out, people would say, sir and boy, and I wouldn't correct them. It felt right. My mom was always… she always reacted differently. She'd always want me to be "her little Gracie", but I wasn't. I was Adam. I had always been Adam." He finished with a slight smile.

"Why didn't you tell me before? And I don't hate you Adam. But, in the future, I would much rather like to hear things from you, instead of from Holly J."

"Wait. She told you? When?" He said quickly.

"Earlier tonight, she told me what she said, about how she told you to break up with me."

"I'm guessing she didn't tell you what else she said?" He said with a slight laugh.

"What else did she say? Adam, tell me, what else did she say?" I said

"She said you and I didn't fit together. We we're too different. I was a 10th graded freak, and you were a 12th graded little miss perfect. And I believed her. But Fiona, I cannot, and I will not lose you. For all the ways I have failed you, I swear I will make up for them. I'm not going to apologize for what you have awakened inside of me. You are my miracle, Fiona. For the first time, in a very long time, I felt something that I thought was lost inside me. I love you."

"God Damn you Adam. I love you." I said, as I walked up to him and immediately kissed him.

It was filled with passion. He squeezed me, letting me know that he wasn't letting go any time soon, and neither was I. He whispered he would never hurt me again before pulling in for another kiss. This is all I want. Him. He is the one who makes me laugh, smile, and I felt like I could be and do whatever I wanted when I'm with him.

I love him. This is the man for me, no matter his imperfections. He _is_ perfect in my eyes. I could never ask for anything more. He was my prince charming. And he loved me back.

He is my light.


	15. Bobby

Adams Point of View—

After I was let out of the hospital, my mom acted as if I was a piece of glass china that she couldn't let anything happen to. She watched me like an eagle, checking on me every five minutes.

Could you blame her? I mean, she's the one who saw me lying there. She's changed since then, just like the doctor had.

She's calling me her "son" more often. And she's not ashamed of it. She knows this is how it should be. She knows this is how _I _should be.

People in school had changed too. Fitz hasn't said anything. I'm not sure why. If he hates me so much, wouldn't he be happy to see me leave. People had started to say hi to me in the hallway, and I liked it. I like being noticed. I like having people ask how my day is going. It makes me feel… needed.

It was Friday, and I couldn't wait until school was out. Fiona had invited me over to her place tonight, and my mom had agreed on letting me go over.

She said since I shared with her, she's going to share with me. I'm not quite sure what that means, but I'm anxious to find out.

Now that she knows about my situation, I can talk to her about everything, and its nice. I can talk to someone about things I usually try to keep bottled up inside, and it make everything better.

When we got to Fiona's, it was the usual. Order in food, put in a movie, and cuddle. And even though we do this almost every time I go over, it never gets old, and it never will. This is something that I could definitely get used to.

This time it was a little different. She was a little more distant than usual. She kept touching the bandage I had on my wrist, as if she was _suppose _to.

"Adam, can I talk to you for a sec?" she asked, pausing the movie.

"Of course, Fi", I said.

"Well. You know that night at the hospital? When you came clean about everything? And we promised each other mo more secrets? Well. I didn't tell you everything." She said, looking down at her last words.

I was nervous. Was she cheating on me? Did she actually not want to be with me? What could it be?

"Well. What is it, Fiona? You can tell me." I said, putting my hands on her knees.

"I. I'm not. I wasn't a good person, before I met you. I was involved in alcohol, and some drugs. And I'm not proud of it. But the reason I started doing those things was because of a boy. His name was Bobby, Adam. And I loved him."

I felt my heart skip a beat when I heard her. _I loved him._ For some reason, I couldn't get it through my mind that Fiona loved someone. I know that she had to have boyfriends before, but for some reason, I couldn't process this.

"He was perfect. Rich, charming, every girls dream guy."

She called him perfect, but with the words she used to describe him, were the exact opposite words as me. To her this guy was perfect, and he is _nothing _like me.

"Before long, we started to get serious. And a while after he started to want to, you know, _do it._ But I didn't want to. I wanted to wait until I knew I met the perfect guy. And even though he might have been _perfect_, he wasn't _perfect_ for me. Him and I, we started to fade away from each other. I wasn't giving him what he wanted, and he wasn't giving me what I needed. So, he started getting mean, and corruptive. To get what he wanted, he'd tell me what I needed, and I believed it. He told me he loved me, and I wanted so much for it to be true, that I tuned out all of the things that would tell me otherwise. One day, I wouldn't give him what he wanted, and he. He threw me down a set of stairs, Adam."

I felt my heart drop all the way to my stomach. How could someone want to hurt Fiona? My Fiona? Why was she telling me this?

"Fiona, you don't have to do th…" She cut me off.

"Adam. Please. I need to tell you this. Anyways, after that, he started to get much more physical than he used to be. He'd hit me. I. I didn't do anything to stop it. I was weak. I didn't know what to do. Soon, I told people about what happened, and we got in a huge lawsuit. I was scared, of him mostly, so I moved down here until I knew everything would be fine. But I'm glad, that all of that happened, Bobby hitting me, because it led me to you. People go into two groups when the experience something like this. The first group sees it as more than luck, more than coincidence. They see it as a sign that there is someone watching out for them. Group number two sees it as just luck. Could be bad, could be good. And that fills them with fear, that they are alone. I used to me in the second group, Adam. That is, until I met you. You turned me into something I should be proud of, instead of hiding away in a closet. You set me free, Adam. Love is. Its something you can't live without. _Someone _you can't live without."

I looked at her. This is what I needed to hear. I needed to know that she loved me with the same great passion I loved her with. We were made for each other.

"I would never hurt you", I started. "I swear on everything in my life, that I will use all of my power to protect you. I will never leave you. I will always be here, for you. I couldn't dream of doing anything to hurt you, or even make you frown. As long as you are happy, then I will be happy. I _am _happy. I Love you. Your heart, your mind, and your soul. You have brought light back into my life."


	16. Fitz

Adam Point of View—

I got to school, and immediately went to Eli's locker. He wasn't there, but I wanted so badly to tell him what happened, I decided to wait.

I waited for a good 20 minutes until he finally got there.

"It was amazing, Eli! I think she's the one!", I said, overjoyed.

"Hold up there buddy, you met the chick like last month, if even, and your already using the "L" word? Are you all right? Taking any new medication?" He said.

"Haha, very funny. I'm being serious. It's like she was _made _for me. I've never felt this way about anything before." I said, changing the mood.

"Well. I don't really know what to say. I. I mean if it feels right, then your most likely doing the right thing, right?" Eli said before looking behind me.

I turned around to see what he was looking at. Fitz. And he had his eyes on us.

"So, I hear you've officially gone lesbian? Freak." He said to me.

"Why don't you go away, you mindless fuck?" Eli said, without thinking.

"Eli. Stop it", I said, trying to shut him up, but it wasn't working.

"You know what", he said to Fitz, "I am sick and tired of all of you hurtful, sick comments you make towards me, and towards Adam. I want you to apologize. Now."

Fitz looked at him with concern. After a moment, Fitz busted out laughing, uncontrollably.

Behind Eli, I could see Fiona walking up with Claire, laughing. Shit. I didn't want her to see this.

""Look, we can settle this some other time. Just back off Fitz." I said, trying to calm the mood down.

Fits looked at me with disgust. And in one movement, he shoved me against the locker, holding my collar up, almost picking me off the ground.

"Fuck you." He said, before punching me in the stomach, hard.

I knelt over in pain, and when I looked up, the one thing I didn't want to happen, happened.

Eli lunged toward Fitz, taking him off balance. They ended up on the ground, punching each other with anger. Fitz was enjoying it. Sick. He was smiling as he was bashing Eli's face with his closed fist.

I couldn't stand this. I knew Clare and Fiona were watching from a few feet away, but I couldn't let that happen to Eli.

Fitz was on top of Eli, as I ran over, and kicked him off.

"You're going to pay for that", he mumbled out, as he ran towards me.

In that brief second, I looked over and saw Fiona, almost in tears. I knew she hated this, seeing the one she loved being tossed around like he was nothing. Then I looked at Clare, she was crying so hard, it wanted to make me cry. The one she loved was lying on the floor, bleeding, holding his face.

Just then, I felt a throbbing pain in the side of my face, as I fell over, on all fours. I felt a kick in my ribs, causing my to fall flat on my face.

"Stop it!" I heard Fiona yell. I couldn't look at her. I couldn't bear to see her like that.

I started to pick myself up, as he bent down, and punched my face again, causing me to fall, once again.

"Fuck you", I muttered out, with blood dripping from my mouth.

I was in pain. I felt like I was going to fall apart, literally. My ribs ached, my head was throbbing, and my heart was broken.

"Fuck me? Oh no tough boy, Fuck you", he said smiling.

He lifted up his leg, preparing to kick me in the face, when all of the sudden, he was tackled, literally, by Eli.

I watched as they flew to the side. I tried to stand up, but my aching ribs told me otherwise.

I looked up again, to see a few teachers making their way through the crowd of student that gad formed to watch someone's ass get kicked.

As they pulled Eli off of Fitz, Eli was still throwing punches, which surprised me. Eli was _defending _me. He was in this fight because I couldn't stand up for myself.

"Adam, are you okay?" Fiona said, rushing to my side. She had a look of emptiness.

"You should see the other guy." I joked.

She didn't smile. She didn't even flinch. She just stared. "Your going to get yourself killed."

"Well, they're not taking me without a fight", I said smiling, as I sat up against the lockers.

"Seriously? How could you be joking in a time like this? You just got beaten up, and your trying to make jokes!" She was getting mad, and in a way, he found it adorable.

"Well what can I say? It comes naturally.

She started to stand up, as if she were going to walk away.

"Hey," I said, pulling her back down. "I'm sorry."

She was starting to say something, when a teacher came up beside her, and told us he had to take me into the principal's office. I agreed to go, after hugging Fiona, and reassuring her everything is going to be alright.

When I got to the office, Eli and Fitz were already seated, giving each other vugar, hate filled looks.

"Oh Boy," I said, as I walked inside.


	17. Kewpie

Fiona's Point of View—

After Adam, Eli's, and Fitzs' fight, they were all suspended for 1 week, Fitz with 2.

Adam and Eli got away with "self defense". I hate it when guys do that. They try to act all macho for their girlfriends. Fights, to me, are stupid. I hate violence. Any hitting of any kind is just plain stupid.

The whole week they were gone was a blur. It wasn't very eventful. And it was boring as hell! Over the time they were gone, Clare and me started talking, and she's actually pretty cool. We talked about a lot of things, and I feel like I can talk to her about anything.

I also talked to Declan. I wanted him to come down this weekend, but he says he's met someone. Her name is Judy, and apparently he's in love. But what can I say? I fell in love after just a few weeks.

Now that Adam and Eli are back, things have definitely changed. I sit with them at lunch now, and it's nice. It's nice to be able to talk about things other than purses and clothes. I like it.

Right now, I'm on my way over to Adams locker, but I see he's talking to someone. A girl. I haven't seen her around, but they seem to be pretty comfortable.

"Hey Adam," I say, as I walk up behind him. I go up to give him a quick kiss, but he turns his head back to the new girl. I look at her, and she's looking back, smiling. I don't know who this girl is, but I don't like her.

"Fiona," He starts, "This is Kewpie, Kewpie, meet Fiona."

_Fiona?_ Just Fiona? Not "My girlfriend". Was he trying to keep us out of her knowledge?

"What should I do?" I ask Clare, after I told her about what Adam did.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it. I'm sure he just forgot to mention it." She said trying to reassure me.

"I hope your right." I say, sadly.

"Of course I'm right! Do you see the way he looks at you? He _loves_ you Fiona, and I'm sure he's not going to want to through that away for some girl. Or any other girl or that matter. Trust me!" She said, shoving my shoulder.

I look up at her and smile. What would I do without her?

Clare and I were walking down the hall, when I see Adam. He's smiling, but not at me.

Kewpie. Apparently, she must have done something funny, because he's bending over in laughter. She gets closer to him, not only inches apart, and whispers something in his ear. Now he's laughing even harder. Is she flirting with him? And is he flirting back? No, he couldn't be. After he's done laughing, she ruffles his hair, and slaps him gently. He looks at her with a pout, and then she goes up to him, and hugs him. And he hugs her back.

I continue to walk. I didn't want to see this. My mind was playing tricks on me. Adam wouldn't flirt with some other girl.

"Fi!" I hear someone call behind me. It was Adam.

"Hey, I saw you walk by, but you didn't say hi." He says as he tries to grab my waist.

I remove his hand, and keep walking.

He speeds up a little, and asks, "Are you okay? You seem a little weird?"

"I'm fine." I say, still walking.

"Will you stop?" He asks stopping in the hallway, waiting for her to stop to.

"I have to get to class. I can't be late again." I say, walking into my classroom.


	18. Not Again

Adams point of View—

That was weird, I thought to myself as I walked back to class. Why was Fiona acting that way? I was starting to think, when Kewpie walks up to me.

"So where'd you run off to?" She asks, looking up at me.

"I had to see if my girlfriend was okay, sorry." I say.

"That Fiona girl?" She asks, as if she were annoyed. "Yeah, that's her." I say, smiling.

Adams Point of View! -

I spent almost an hour looking for Fiona. I tried her locker; I waited outside of a bathroom for almost twenty minutes, and I almost went in at one point in time. But I wasn't going to give up. I had to find out what was wrong. I hated fighting. Fiona and me haven't really had a fight yet, but I only imagined the worst. I hate it when she's sad., so seeing her like this was like walking through hell without having a glass of water.

As I was walking down the hallway at the end of the day, I saw Clare. I decided to ask her if she knew what was going on.

"Hey Clare, do you know what's up with Fiona? She's been acting a little weird." I said

"So she talked to you I'm guessing?" she said with a smirk.

"She just acted weird, then walked off."

"Well, she's convinced that you like that Kewpie girl. She saw you guys flirting in while you guys were in class. I kept walking, but she saw you guys." She said. "Is there anything going on between you two?"

"What? Of course not! I just got the girl of my dreams, and im not going to ruin in now. Besides, I'm going to t-" I stopped, and looked at the sight the was going on in front of me.

Fiona. And Drew. She was touching his bicep, and smiling.

I started to walk up to them.

"Fiona. Can I talk to you for a sec? Please?" I said, leaning away from Drew.

"I'm a little busy. I was telling Drew how nice it is to have our star quarterback that's so strong. Besides, I don't interrupt when you and _Kewpie _talk to each other."

"Drew. Will you leave us alone? _Now._" I said, not taking my eyes off of Fiona.

"Well, I was kind of-"

"Drew. I swear to God if you don't leave right now, I'm gonna-"

"Your gonna what, Adam?" He striked back.

"Stop it, guys." Fiona said calmly.

"No, Fiona. We we're talking, and he just interrupted."

"Oh. I'm sorry, but you were talking to _my_ girlfriend. Now get the hell out of here."

"Hey. I said stop it!" Fiona yelled, trying to get in between us.

"Your just jealous she picked me, Drew." I said, with a smirk of my face.

"If she picked you, then why was she here, talking to me! Why was she feeling my arms Adam! Maybe she decided she finally wants a real man! Maybe she misses what it feels like to touch a real man!"

"That is definitely what it is, Drew. The only thing wrong with that is you're not a real man! You're not even an excuse for a man! You're a mistake."

At that moment, the very worst happened.

I was trying to push Drew, but at that exact moment, when Fiona stepped in between us, I pushed someone else.

Fiona.

When i pushed her with all of his force, the force i was trying to push Drew with, she fell to the ground. She fell all the way back, without anything to slow down the impact.

As soon as I pushed her, I just stared. At her, then at Drew, then at my hands.

What have I done?

I hurt her. I pushed her. I did the exact thing Bobby did. I am a monster.

"Oh my God. What have I done? I'm. I didn't. I'm…" I couldn't finish. I took off running.

I couldn't look back to see the terrible scene that was going on behind me. I wanted to turn back, ad hold her in my arms. I'm just like Bobby.

I ran all of the way home. I went straight to my room, and locked my door behind me. My mother and Father we're at some type of school meeting, and Drew was at basketball practice. I went to my dresser, and threw everything off of it. I was throwing everything I came in contact with. I was so angry, and I couldn't do anything about it. It was my fault. I didn't realize Kewpie was flirting, so I didn't do anything to stop it. If I would have noticed, I would be with Fiona right now.

I heard my phone ring. It was Fiona.

I picked my phone up, and threw it against the wall, as I sat down, and began to cry.


	19. Aftermath

Fiona's Point of View—

"How the fuck could he do that to you!" Declan yelled, as he was pacing the floor.

He was furious. When the same thing happened with Bobby, he wanted to kill Bobby. But Adam? Adam was different. The way he looked at my sister, made even him feel butterflies. He didn't want to hate Adam, but what he did to my sister, made me want to kill him.

"Declan's right. I mean, I know Adam might be harmless, but his temper… It's dangerous to be around." Holly J said.

Holly J and me haven't really talked, but when she found out what happened, she was here within the minute.

"He didn't mean to, Declan. He was trying to push Drew, and I stepped in between them. It was my fault. I was being stupid." I said, trying to take the blame off of Adam.

Declan's phone started ringing. He looked down at it, and then put it back into his pocket.

"You should answer that, Judy's been calling like crazy, and she probably thinks your dead." I said, looking up at him from my couch.

"Are you sure?" He said. But before giving her the chance to answer, he had his phone out, talking to his lover.

"Hey Judy, sorry I haven't been answering. Yeah, I know. Yes. I love you too." He started to walk off into the other room, still talking to her.

I tried calling Adam one more time, but it went straight to voicemail. I hope he's all right.

I sat there. It seemed like Declan had been talking to Judy for hours. I looked at Holly J, who was fast asleep a few feet away from me. Before I knew it, I had fallen asleep.

"Fiona?" I heard someone say.

"Hmm?" I said to the figure standing in front of me, soaking with rainwater.

I opened my eyes to see Adam. He was stranding there, with his hands intertwined with each other.

I screamed. I didn't know what to do. I panicked.

All of the sudden, Declan flew out of the room, and Holly J sat straight up.

"Get the fuck away from her!" Declan yelled as he made his way to Adam.

"Wait." I said, as he was getting closer. "I need to talk to Adam, alone.

"No way. I'm not leaving this room!" Declan said, standing his ground.

"Declan, please." I said, giving one of my puppy dogfaces.

Declan gave Adam an evil glare as her made his way out, with Holly J following him.

Adam took a step closer to me, and I tried to back away, as I was still sitting on the couch.

"Your afraid of me." He said, looking down.

"Do you blame me?" I said, trying to make eye contact with him.

"I never meant to hurt you." He said, not moving.

"I know, Adam. Bu-" He cut me off.

"I can't take back what I have done." He said, finally looking up.

"Adam. I'm sorry, but I don't think I can forgive you just yet." I said, now me looking down.

"I'm not asking for your forgiveness." He gave a slight pause. "I don't want to be forgiven." He said, staring into my eyes.

"Adam. With you and me, being so different, I thought maybe we could work. I thought maybe, we could grow old together, and be together forever. But now… Now, I don't know." I said, tears starting to form in my eyes.

"I want you to have all that, Fiona. I want you to have children, grow old with someone, go to the beach and act as if your not hiding something… or someone. I want you to have the life you deserve." He stopped, and looked down again. "And I cannot give it to you."

I began crying uncontrollably.

"I love you, Fiona Coyne. And I will love you forever." He finished.

He turned around, and began to walk out.

_I will love you forever._


	20. Make Up

Fiona Point of View—

No. I don't want it to be over just like that. I don't want to give up on something I believe in so much. Love. I knew Adam didn't mean what he said, and I knew I had to stop him.

As Declan and Holly J were starting to come back in, I jumped off the couch, and ran out into the hallway. I saw the elevator, and I saw Adam in it. He was facing the other way with his head down.

"Adam!" I yelled.

He began to turn around, and by the time he was turned around, I jumped on to him. My legs were straddled around his waist, and my arms were around his neck.

"I'm so sorr…" He began, before I cut him off with a kiss.

It was the most passionate one yet. He was grabbing the smalls of my back, not letting my go. He started to walk back to my door, with me still on top of him.

We walked straight passed Holly J and Declan, and straight into my room.

When we entered, I jumped off of Adam, and locked the door behind us.

I walked back up to him, and grabbed his waist. I started to push him towards the bed, with him just following along and the scene unfolds in front of him. He leaned against the side of the bed, picked me up, and set me down on the bed. He was being gentle, and it felt wonderful. He started to climb onto the bed, with his eyes locked onto my lips. He leaned forward, and began kissing me, once again.

I pulled him on top on top of me, and cradled his legs in mine. His hands were everywhere, only avoiding two places on my body. I took his hand, and placed it on my right breast.

He opened his eyes, to make sure it was okay. I smiled at him, as he began to make a trail of kisses from my mouth, to my neck.

I wanted him. I began to pull up his shirt. He noticed what was going on, and he looked at me.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

I answered him with a kiss, as I began pulling his shirt off.

He was wearing a type or wrapping. It must be his binder. He's talked about it a few times, but I never knew what it looked like. He followed my lead, as he began to pull my shirt off. Once he managed to get it off, his hands where investigating the new skin that had been revealed. His touch was electrifying. I pushed him over, where now I was on top of him. I sat on top of him, as he layed there. His faced looked like he'd just seen a ghost. He sat up to meet my face. Now, we we're both sitting. I began to unravel his belt buckle, as he did the same with mine. He was having troubles, but I got his off in about 4 seconds. I started unbuttoning his pants, staring into his eyes the whole time. He looked nervous, but he nodded, letting her know she was doing the right thing. His hands traveled to her back, specifically to her bra strap. He fondled with it for a moment, before unbuckling it. He held it there for a moment, before taking it off. His eyes were glued on hers, not looking down. They began kissing again, as she pulled his pants off. He accidentally looked at her breasts.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to", he said looking away. She put his face in her hands.

"I want you to, Adam." I said, as I leaned in to kiss him again.

He pulled my pants off, as he turned me onto my back. He was kissing her, as his hands went down to her lower half. He began to pull off her underwear, and she moaned as his finger touched her upper thigh. Adam sat up, and looked at her whole body, as her began kissing her from her stomach, up to her lips, not missing an inch. I pulled of his boxers, and I began to pull of his binder, before he stopped me.

"I don't think you want to do that." He said.

"Adam, if I didn't want to be doing it, then why am I doing it right now?" I said with a laugh.

I pulled off his binder, and we began to make love.

It lasted about and hour or two, but we were left breathless for at least 3.

"Wow." I said, as I plopped off of him, onto his side. "That was amazing."

He layed there, quiet.

"Hey. You okay?" I asked him, curling up to his side.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I'm just happy", he said, kissing me on my forehead.

"Well, Mr. Torres. I'm glad my first time was with you, if it makes you feel better." I say, closing my eyes.

"Ditto." He says, as he closes his eyes.

Ten minutes later, we were asleep in each other's arms.

And there's no other place I'd rather be.


	21. Chapter 21

Fionas Point of View-

I woke up the next morning, alone.

Almost immediately, I started to remember what happened the night before, and how much I was enjoying it. I'm glad me and Adam made up. A several hours before we "did it", Adam pushed me. Not intentionally, of course. He apologized, but it was unlike any apology I've ever heard before. It had meaning. He wasn't speaking with just words. What he said came from his heart, and it killed me to hear it. I pushed out the thoughts of what happened as I sat up to see that I was completely naked.

I looked around my room, to see Adams button up shirt laying on the ground.

Where was Adam? Did he leave? Why wasn't he in bed?

I walked over to the shirt, and put it on, instantly smelling Adam. His smell was unexplainable. For some reason, it smelled safe. I smiled as I put on some underwear, and walked out of my room.

Although the smell of Adam's shirt was quite intriguing, I smelt something else as I walked out.

Breakfast.

But as I turned the corner, I noticed that it wasn't Adam cooking.

I couldn't see her face, but I could see her backside. She was short, with black hair. She was adorable, in a way. Kind of like a cabbage patch kids doll. She was wearing some sweat pants and a Hello Kitty T-Shirt. As she turned around, I got a good glimpse of her face. She was Asian, which didn't bother me, but all I could think about was what the heck was this girl doing in my house?

She looked up, and immediately turned red. She smiled, and let out a quick laugh.

"Oh. Hi, you must be Fiona", she said, walking over to me. She held out her hand, and waited.

"Hi?" I said, with a quizzical look on my face. I shook her hand, and just like that, she turned around, and continued cooking.

"Um. Sorry to be so upfront, but who are you? And what are you doing in my house?" I said, not holding anything back.

"Oh. Yeah, right. Sorry. I'm Judy, Declan's girlfriend. I flew down last night to surprise him. When I got here, I was planning on going to a hotel, but he insisted on staying here. So, here I am! I wanted to meet you last night, but you were "incapable"." She finished with a laugh, as she continued to cook.

So this was Judy? The girl who stole my brother's heart. How cute.

"Well. It's nice to finally meet you!" I said, making my way to the island to sit down.

"You wouldn't know where Adam went, do you?" I asked, almost sounding worried.

She looked at me confusion, before answering. "Little lanky kid? Looks kind of young? Adorable smile?" She asked, describing Adam almost perfectly.

"That would be him!" I said with a light sigh.

"Well, we ran out of eggs, so he had to run to the store to get some. He should be back soon though." She said.

"Wait? Adam was cooking?" I said, surprised.

I thought about this for a moment. What else could make this any more perfect? Great night, breakfast in the morning? I know he's really trying. I smile as I think about him cooking, and let about a small laugh.

"Well yeah. He came out of your room around nine-ish, and I was up getting some water. He started cooking, but soon realized that there were no eggs, so he asked if I would watch the food until he got back." Judy said.

And almost like it was on command, the front door opened, and in walked Adam.

He was carrying a lot of bags. Two in each hand, and one in his mouth.

He instantly lightened when he looked up and saw me.

"Srr mhh utp meow?" He asked, with the bag still in his mouth.

I get up from where I was sitting, walk over to him, and take the bag out of his mouth.

As he opened his mouth to say something, I cut him off with a kiss.

The kiss wasn't intense, but it definitely was something. I put my hand on his cheek as I pull away. I open my eyes to find his still closed. I smile as he opens them.

"Well good morning Princess", he says with a smirk on his face.

"Good morning." I said, only inches away from his face. "You know, waking up alone kin of sucks."

"I'm sorry, I wanted all of this to be ready by the time you woke up this morning, but you literally only had a few apples, peanut butter, take out, and some champagne in your fridge. I wanted to surprise you." Adam said, turning red.

"Your adorable, you know that?" I said, smiling uncontrollably.

"So I've been told." He says, with a wicked grin on his face.

Adam started cooking soon after he came back. I was impressed, I must say. He was pretty legit. Although, at one point in time, he was trying to show off his skills, and ended up with eggs all over the floor.

Adam made some Mexican dish, and I have to say, I absolutely loved it! It's been a while since I've had an actual home cooked meal, and I missed it. I could get used to this.

Soon after we finished, he had gotten a call from his mother asking where he was. Apparently, Adam was in such a hurry last night, he didn't exactly use the front door of his house on the way out. After his mom was done yelling at him, he decided he should probably get home.

We shared a few small kisses before he left. I walked to my couch, and just sat there, pondering everything that had happened within the last month. I was hurt, fell in love, hurt again, then fell back in love.

"Holy crap" I said, as I closed my eyes.


	22. Sick

Adams Point of View-

After I left Fiona's, I felt sick. Not intentionally, of course, but as if I caught something as I was getting breakfast. During the cab ride home, I started getting a little dizzy. Although I knew what was coming for me when I got home, I couldn't wait to get there. I needed my mom right now. I felt terrible, and I knew the only thing that could help was the woman who is furious. After the cab pulled up to my house, I practically ran inside, after throwing the money at the driver. Im pretty sure that I might have given him too much money, but at this moment, I could care less.

I opened the door, to see my mom standing there.

"Adam! Young man you are s-" She started. She didn't have time to finish, because I ran right past her and into the bathroom. I didn't bother closing the door. I immediately went to the toilet, and began puking.

"Adam? Adam, what are y-" She stopped as she saw me leaning over the toilet.

"My poor baby." She said, as she walked over. "I'll make it all better." She walked out, only to walk back in about thirty seconds later.

"I want you to go up to your room, and go to sleep. Take these, and take the trash can up there. Omar and I have to go in a few hours. I told you about that meeting didn't I? Well, we should be back tomorrow afternoon, so we'll talk about it as soon as I get beck, okay? Now go upstairs, I don't want puke all over my carpet." She said, smiling.

"Thanks mom. I love you", I say, as I make my way upstairs.

I get to my room, and immediately walk over to my bed. I effortlessly toss myself onto my bed, and fall asleep within minutes.

After a few hours, I hear knocking at my door.

"Hmmmmmmm", was all I could get out.

"Hey? How ya holding up buddy?" Drew says, as he walks in.

"I feel like crap. I can't feel my toes, by head is throbbing, I feel like my stomach is about to explode, and I am freezing. Can you bring me up some of that stuff mom gave me?" I say, looking up at him.

He gave me a blank look. "Well, you see, I have to go." He said quickly.

"What? Your leaving me here like this! When are you suppose to leave?" I said, putting my head back down.

"Hmm. About five minutes ago. But it's okay. I called someone, so they should be over shortly." He said, looking satisfied.

"Who?" I ask as he walks out. "Drew! Who did you call? DREW!" I yelled, and immediately regretted it. My throat burned. Like someone covered it in gasoline, then set it one fire. I reached for some water, but my hand twitched, and I ended up spilling it.

Carp.

I sat in the emptiness for about half an hour, before hearing the front door open. Who did he call? I heard them walk up the stairs, and then the sound of my doorknob turning, but I didn't have the energy to look up.

"Someone need a nurse?" They said, as they walked in. Will all of my strength, picked up my head to see Fiona. She looked beautiful. I didn't want her to see me like this. I fell nasty. I'm sweaty, and I smell like puke. Ew.

"So I'm guessing you're the one Drew called?" I said, with my voice cracking on every other word. "Ouch" I said, after realizing that it hurt to talk.

She walked over and sat on my bed, right beside my head. She opened up her purse, and began scavenging for something. She pulled out everything, from lip-gloss, to a newspaper. I couldn't help but laugh.

I curled my arm around her, as I let out a whimper. She looked at me, frowned, and began searching in her purse again.

With a smile on her face she pulled out a single pill. She blew something off of it, and handed it to me.

"What is it?" I whispered,, not moving a single muscle.

"To be honest with you, I'm not sure. My mom gave me some when I got sick, and they helped.. They kind of spilt in my purse, but they're still okay." She said holding the pill, looking at it with focus.

I reached for it, when she stopped me.

"Nope. Open up," She said holding up to my mouth. I opened up, and she slipped the pill inside, slimming my lip with her finger.

"Ew. Gross." I said, as I swallowed it.

"Hey. I never said it tasted good. I just said it worked." She said with a serious, yet comical look.

"Well, I'm sure you have better things to do than watching some sick kid." I said, giving her a weak smile.

"Actually, I have nothing to do. And if I did, making you better would still be on the top of my list," She said kissing my forehead.

"So how long do you plan to stay?" I asked trying to turn over.

"When are your parents getting back?" She said, changing the subject.

"Around 5 tomorrow evening." I said sternly.

"Then I'm staying till 4:30." She said, smiling.

She stood up, and walked over to my dresser. What is she doing? I thought. She opened up the top drawer, and pulled out some boxers.

"Hm. Nice." She said, as she pulled out the "Kiss me, I'm Irish" boxers. She pulled off her pants, and slipped them on. God, she was beautiful. Every inch of her, which I now know for sure. She looked over and saw me smiling at her.

"You know, I think your only faking sick so you could see me change." She said while walking to my closet.

"Well it seems to be working," I saw satisfied with myself. Although I was actually sick, I was pretty pleased with the outcome.

She opened up the closet, and browsed the variety of shirts. She smiled when she saw one. She pulled it out, and held it up.

"God. I love Spiderman." She said, as she started to take off her shirt.

I couldn't help but laugh. The shirt she picked was a bit too small for me. I had one it at a carnival a few years ago. It had Spiderman on it, and it went a little passed the elbows.

When I zoned back in, she had already had the shirt on.

I pouted my face, as I realized I missed the grand finale. She walked over to my bed, but before laying down, she said three simple words.

"I love you."

I don't answer. I just motion her to lay down. I'm not really sure hwy I didn't answer, I just smiled.

She pulled the covers over us as she layed down. I curled my arm around her and gently squeezed, letting her know that I'm not letting her go any time soon. And not long after, I felt her fall asleep.

I stayed awake for a little while before being able to fall asleep. I layed there and thought to myself how lucky I was to be here with this amazing girl. I wanted to be with her for as long as I could. And she knew about my "condition", so there's nothing pushing her away. I only hope she feels the same way.

"I love you too" I say, as I fall asleep with her in my arms.


	23. Momma Knows

First things first, sorry it took me so long to update! I was away for a while, and never got around to it:/ but I'm back!

**Next, thanks for all of the reviews! They mean a lot! So keep 'em coming!**

**And lastly, in this chapter, I know Adams mom married Drews dad, but in this story, I'm saying that they are Drew and Adam are 100% brothers sharing the same mother and father! Okay, well thanks!**

General Point of View-

After Fiona had stayed the night, she left around noon-ish the following day. She didn't want to take any chances in getting caught with her boyfriend. They said their goodbyes, but this time without any kisses. Although she loved him very much, she didn't want to take the chance at getting sick and not being able to kiss him for any time longer.

After Adams mom had gotten home, she let out a few yells, and somehow they ended up talking about how her and Omar fell in love. Adam tried his hardest not to be disgusted, but he was glad his mother was opening up like this.

"Mom. How did you know you were in love with Dad?" Adam asked, trying to get every last detail.

"Well, it's hard to explain. I don't really know when I fell in love with him, it just happened. And I'm not regretting any minute of it. We we're both in our twenties, and it kind of just happened. When I met my one true love, I was in college hence at that time we were just classmates/schoolmates and was not attracted to each other. Time flies, after 10 years we had communication, exchanging messages to each other but didn't push through to a more serious relationship. I was surprised one day when he called me asking how am I and if we could meet to talk. I then decided to give it a try. We started going out and started learning about each other's past. He courted me, treated me the way I really dreamt of and felt his love all the time that we were together. It was the first time I felt this way to a person and was loved in return. We were so happy; we had plans for the future, and eventually decided that we were each other's "the one". Seventeen years later, here you are! Throughout the years, we had our fights, and disagreements, but we eventually fell back in each others arms." She finished with watery eyes, and a smile.

Wow. It felt weird to fond out my mom had a life. She was once in my place. Totally head over heals for someone, and that made me feel a lot better. It helped me know that she might have a better understanding of what I am feeling.

"Do you think there's a certain age people should fall in love?" I asked, hinting toward my purpose.

"Well, I definitely don't think that you should be just using the "L" word to get lucky, if that's what you mean. If you truly love the person, then let them know it. And no, I don't think there's an age limit. I'm not saying if you have a little high school crush, go tell her you love her. When you know, you know. And once you know, you feel so right." She finished, looking at Adam.

"Mom. I think I'm in love." I said, quickly, automatically looking down to my knees.

She looked at him for a moment. There was concern in her eyes. But it wasn't a disappointed concern. It was more like a "My son is growing up before my eyes" type of look. She walked over to where I was sitting, and sat down beside me.

"When you know, you know." She said, lifting up my head, and kissing my on the forehead.

"Wait. Your not mad?" I said, dumbfounded.

"I can't stop you from falling in love, Adam. That would make me hypocritical. If your in love, then you're the only one who can stop it. You can't control love, Adam. I may not particularly like the girl your in love with, but if she means this much to you, then I better start liking her more, huh?" She said, nudging my shoulder.

"Thank you, mom. You don't know how good it feels to hear you say that!" I said, hugging her with all of the power in my body.

"So she's the one?" She asked, pulling away from her sons embrace.

"Yeah, she's the one." I said, staring into her eyes.

"Well then. I think I should _properly_ be introduced to her, don't you?" She said, standing up from her spot on the couch.

"Well, I guess so." I say, following her lead.  
"So, maybe you should invite this young girl over for dinner tonight." She said, still making her way to the kitchen, without turning around.

"I would love that, mom." I say turning around to go upstairs. "I'll call her right now."

-The Phone Call-

"Hello?" Fiona answered the phone, with an upbeat tempo.

"Hey gorgeous? What's up?" I ask, trying to match her enthusiasm.

She let out a quick laugh before answering, "Just about to go home and chill. I just finished shopping."

"Well, I was thinking, we never really got to have that first date at my house. So, maybe you'd like to come over tonight, and have dinner with my family? You don't have to, but", I was cut off.

"I would love to." She said. "What time should I be over?" She asked.

"Around 6:30ish would be perfect." I say, smiling at myself.

"Sweet! Let me get changed, and wash up, then I'll be right over!" She finished.

"Alrighty then. Fiona?" I say.

"Yes Adam?"

"I love you." I say, changing the mood.

"I know." She says.

For some reason, he could imagine her smiling right now. Smiling at the cute little quirk she just made.

"See you soon", I finish off, before hanging up.

Tonight will be interesting, I thought, as I made my way to the shower.

**Hey Guys!**

**I just wanted to add that I changed up Adams mom a little bit. I was tired of reading her as a mean woman, so I made her nice! Hope you like it! Mkay. Bye.**


	24. Dinner

General Point of View-

When Fiona arrived to the footsteps of the Torres residence, she didn't know what to expect. She was nervous. She never usually gets nervous, but this was something she couldn't shake!

She made her way up the steps, and knocked on the door. She heard someone yell Got It, before hearing someone mess with the doorknob.

It was Adam, and he looked amazing. He was wearing some blue jeans that were worn out, some converse, a plaid flannel shirt that went to his elbows, and a white shirt underneath. His hair was a little messy. It was in a Mohawk almost, but a little more casual. His face instantly lightened up when he saw her.

He took a few steps back, inviting her in. She instantly smelt food, and her stomach instantly gurgled. She turned red, and gave an embarrassed smile.

He ignored it. He walked up close to her, and kissed her forehead.

"I'm glad you're here." He said, as he hesitated to put his arm around her waist.

"Ahem."

They turned around to see Adam's mom standing there. "Well, dinners ready. Shall we sit down?" She said, all with a smile on her face.

"Thank God!" Drew said, as he ran down the stairs to the dinner table.

They both let out a laugh, and made their way to the dinner table.

"So, Fiona, Adam tells me you're a senior?" Audra says, as she starts to eat.

"Yes ma'am. That I am!" She said, while looking around the table.

"Pardon me for asking, but why a sophomore?" Audra asked.

"Seriously, mom?" Adam quipped, putting down his eating utensils.

"No, it's fine," Fiona said. "To be honest, I have no idea. It kind of just happened. And I'm glad it did. But I don't think it would have mattered what grade he was in. It doesn't change the fact that Adam will always be Adam, no matter what age."

Adam smiled. He was pleased by this answer. Fiona was sticking up for their relationship, and he was digging it.

"Well I think that's wonderful! So, where are you planning to go to college?" Audra asked, while looking straight at Fiona.

"Well, I was planning on going to NYU, but I'm not quite sure. I still have a lot of options, and I don't want to make a decision until I'm absolutely positive." She said, giving Adam a quick smile.

Adam didn't smile back. He thought to himself. Was she going to stay in Canada for him? When she could have the option to go do what she wanted.

Adam put on one of his fake smiles, but Fiona knew she said something wrong. She reached for his hand, brought it up, and kissed it. It was as if there was nothing else around them, just them. They were soon interrupted.

"So, Fiona, why NYU?" Omar said, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Well, since I was little, I always had a thing for fashion. So, growing up, I kind of lived all around fashion. I've wanted to be a fashion designer ever since I can remember." She finished.

"And what do your parents do, career wise?" He asked, taking a drink of his water.

"Well my father…" Fiona started talking about what line of work her parents were in, but Audra wasn't paying attention. She was more fixated on Adam. Adam was staring at Fiona, with a look she was sure she hasn't seen before. Her son was in love. She was amazed at the sight that was going on in front of her eyes. Adam and her had talked about love only a couple hours before, and know she could tell what he meant. This girl was gorgeous. And Adam was completely head over heals in love with her. She fidgeted at the thought of them not working out. Even though she wanted them to be happy, she couldn't stop thinking of them not working out. She thought of Fiona going off to college, and leaving Adam, and it hurt her. She would hate to see Adam sad because of his first love. She wanted to get her head out of the gutter, and admire her sons love interest.

Audra looked around the table to see everyone's plates were empty. She stood up, picked up the empty plates and placed them in the sink.

"… And that's about it" Fiona finished.

"Fiona." Audra said, as she walked out of the kitchen, "How would you like to see Adam's baby pictures?"

"I would absolutely love that!" Fiona said, lighting up.

Adam slumped down. Fiona laughed at Adam, before leaning towards him, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

As they went through the pictures, Fiona felt like she was becoming one with the family. She looked at pictures of when Adam was little, wearing baseball hats and swimming trunks. Adam practically begged them to skip the naked baby pictures. She didn't really understand why, until she remembers Gracie. They were flipping through the books when they came across a picture of Adam, about 14 or 15 years old, holding a microphone. There was a girl next to him, and they were singing a song together.

"Oh. I remember this! Remember this, sweetie?" She asked Adam, who was leaning over the couch to see what she was talking about.

"Ahh. Yes I do. What was her name? Catelynn? Carol? Claire! Her name was Claire!" Adam said, relieved he remembered her name.

"What was this from?" Fiona asked, not following along.

"Adam used to sing for a Vacation Bible School. Claire and him were like the main course when it came to singing for the church." Audra said. "Wait. I think I have a video of it! I do! It's right over there!" She said, standing up to look in the cupboard.

While she was away, Adam and Fiona snuck a quick kiss before she came back.

"Here we are", she said, blowing the dust off of a videocassette.

She put it in, and made her way back to the couch, next to Fiona. Adam was standing up behind the couch when it started.

"Hello Ladies and Gentleman! Here we have our vary own Adam Torres and Claire Varela!" The man said, before making his way off of the stage. As he walked off, Adam and Claire stepped on. They were both kind of shy, before the music began.

_Baby It's Cold Outside_. They sung it as a duet.

Fiona was amazed. It sounded amazing! She was expecting two girly voices, but when she heard Adam's voice, she was struck. He didn't sound like a girl when he sang. He sounded manlier than Justin Beiber, which was a huge plus.

She looked up to see Adam completely focused on the TV screen.

After the video ended, Fiona realized that it was time she should be going. After saying her goodbyes to Mr. And Mrs. Torres, she walked out of the house with Adam following close behind.

"Finally" He said as he immediately kissed her. It was a simple kiss, but he still wanted in badly.

After separating, she pulled him into a hug.

"You know, my birthday is coming up soon." She said, looking up at him.

"Yes, I do know that." He said. "It's on my calendar." He gave her a smirk, before going in for a kiss.

She denied him, and walked around him. She was teasing him, and he was digging it.

"Do you know what I want?" She said in a playful manner.

"What do you want?" He said, following her lead.

"I want you to sing for me. A song. I don't care which one, but it has to have meaning." She said, giving him a serious look.

"Fiona. I haven't sung in like a year!" He said, pouting.

"Well then, you'd better get practicing." She said.

Right then, a taxi pulled up, and she started to make her way towards it.

"Fine. I'll sing you a song." Adam said, staying on his porch.

"Fantastic." She said, as she got into the cab.

The cab drove off, and Adam immediately thought of which song. He had already had one picked out. It was going to be perfect.


	25. Tyler

Fiona's Point of View-

After the dinner at Adams last night, I really felt closer to him. His mom and I definitely hit it off. And to think she used to hate me. Hmm. It's Monday morning, and I just got to the school. I haven't seen anyone I really know yet, just a few football jocks.

"Hey Fiona." One of the jocks says. His name is Tyler, and he is the leader of the pack. He's a senior like me. He wasn't mean like the other ones though. He didn't try to hit on everything with a pulse.

"Hey Tyler", I say, not stopping. He was actually all right. But I'm with Adam, so I don't want him to get the wrong impression.

"How's everything going?" He asks as he starts walking up next to me. There was an entire hallway, and he decides he wants to walk right next to me?

"It's going pretty good. How's yours?" I ask, keeping conversation.

"It's going all right. Although, you see, I kind of like this girl, but I don't think she likes me back." He said, smiling.

"Well, who is this girl?" I say, not knowing he was talking about me.

He quickly stepped in front of me, cutting me off.

"It's y-" He started.

"Hey Fi," Adam said, coming out of nowhere.

"Oh, hey Adam." I said, smiling.

He looked at Tyler and then noticed he interrupted something.

"Oh. Gosh. I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?" He said.

"No. I was just leaving." Tyler said, turning around walking back to his clan of football jocks.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to." Adam said, looking back at Tyler.

"It's fine" I say, intertwining his hand with mine.

-Tyler's Point of View-

What the heck just happened? I was about to make my move, and that sophomore just came out of nowhere.

I looked back to see them holding hands.

What! They couldn't be. She wouldn't go for a guy like him. Would she?

"Hey Dudes. You know Fiona? Is she dating anyone?" I say nonchalantly.

"I don't know man, but I've seen her with that Torres kid a few times." One of the jocks says.

"Drew?" I say.

"Nah man. The younger one. The purple shirt." The same jock says,

I look back at them. They seem to be smiling, laughing at something. I eyed the Torres kid. He wasn't bog. He was lanky. Didn't have much masculine features. He also didn't look like he was packing much muscle.

"Well then. It looks like I might have some competition." I say with a smirk on my face.

LATER THAT DAY

Tyler's Point of View-

We we're in calculus. And I was sitting next to Fiona. I was admiring how beautiful she was. She was, in fact, the prettiest girl in the school. No doubt about it. So why wouldn't she want me?

"Okay class. This project will be due next Monday. I want you to partner up! Get started!" The teacher said.

Fiona looked over at me and smiled.

"Would you like to be my partner?" She said, giving him a toothy grin.

"More than you know," I say, scooting closer.

We went throughout the class talking about how we we're going to do the project, and when we should do it.

"Well, you could come over? We really need to work hard on this. I can't afford to fail. So how about tonight?" She said, looking at her planner.

"Sure! What time should I be over?" I say, a little bit too excited.

"You could come over right after you get out of practice." She says, finally looking up.

"Sweet! Should I bring something? Like food?" I say.

"Sure, I guess." She says, giving me a weak smile.

"Cool. It's a date!" I say, trying to make it official.

"Whoa. Slow down their cowboy," She says, facing me. "I'm kind of seeing someone. And he's everything I've ever wanted, so I don't want to be doing anything that might jeopardize that. So if you're planning to pull anything, maybe we should switch partners, because I don't want you getting the wrong idea."

Shit. What the hell am I suppose to say?

"Oh. Yeah, I know that! I didn't mean to say date, sorry. I assure you, there will be nothing going on between us." I say, stuttering every other word.

"Are you sure?" She says.

I nod with a weak smile, trying to change her mind.

"Alrighty then! Be there around 6ish!" She says as the bell rings.

She walks out, and I can't help but look at her.

This might be easier than I thought.


	26. Chemistry

Sorry it took so long for me to update I'm starting to realize that it might take a while for the update on the weekdays, but on the weekend, there will always be an update!

**I've just been so swamped with school and such.**

**Degrassi comes on tomorrow! I'm ready to see some ADAM! Yesss.**

**Okaie. Well, that's about it. Remember to review! Shmanks.**

Adams Point of View-

"Your right!" I say to Eli as we sit at the lunch table. It was Monday, and we had just sat down. Eli and I were just arguing on the history of Horror movies, and which Serial Killer we'd most be like. We we're just getting into it, when it Clare walked over.

"Hey you guys!" She said, sitting down with the plate of food.

Eli almost instantly steals one of her tater tots and shoves it into his mouth before she has anything to say about it.

"Hey Clare", I say laughing at Eli, who swallowed the thing whole.

"Jerk." She says, while moving her plate away from Eli. His face went from smiling to a frown when he saw the tater tots move away from him. I couldn't help but laugh harder.

"So, is your darling princess finally going to sit by you?" Eli said, turning the tables completely.

"I honestly don't know. But whatever she chooses, I'll be fine with it." I say, pulling a side smile.

Actually, I wanted Fiona to sit with me. We haven't really came out to the school about our relationship, although a hefty amount of the school already knew. I wondered if she's told anyone about it herself, or if it was all second hand gossip. Nobody probably believes it, anyways. A girl like her with a guy like me? Seriously.

Just as I was thinking this in my head, Fiona walked into the cafeteria with Holly J by her side. They were laughing about something. Something funny enough to keep her from so much as glancing at me. I was looking over my shoulder at her as she walked by. As she walked beside me, I turned around and looked at Eli and Clare. They were both giving me looks that said, "Go tell her how you feel". Although Eli was more concentrated on the tater tots.

"So", I said, "You know no word in the English language rhymes with month, orange, silver or purple."

They just looked at me. I have no idea how that popped into my head. I could have started a conversation about anything, and I go with what doesn't rhyme with what? Smooth.

"Well. I honestly have no idea how you know that, or why you just brought that up." Eli said, looking confused.

I smiled at him. Just as I was about to say something else, I decided to look back to see if Fiona was sitting already.

I turned around to see her sitting with her senior friends. She looked happy, and she was laughing a lot. I guess even though we might be dating, she still feels more comfortable with her other friends.

But I guess it's the same here. I'm not going to sit with her friends just because we are dating. Although, we might have chemistry…

Crap. I forgot to do chemistry. I still have about an twenty minutes before lunch ends.

"Hey guys," I started. "I forgot to do chemistry, and if I miss another homework assignment, I have a pretty good chance of failing. So I think I'm going to go finish it."

I stood up, and through away my trash, then walked back over to the table.

"I'll talk to you guys later." I say, walking out of the cafeteria.

I walked to the chemistry room, and started working. Although I really needed to finish this homework, I couldn't get my mind off of Fiona. As I finally pushed her out of my head, I heard a knock on the door.

"Hey stranger", she said. It was Fiona. She walked in; and took a seat next to me.

"Hey Fi, I was just thinking about you." I say, looking back at my paper. I didn't understand. The chemistry, I mean. We've probably went over this a hundred times in class, but apparently it was on the days I either fell asleep, or wasn't there.

"Need help?" She says, scooting closer to look at the paper. "Chemistry, eh? I absolutely hated this class." She said, observing the paper.

"You don't have to do this" I say, "if you hated it, I mean."

"Are you crazy? You need help, and I want to be the one to give it to you." She smiled, and leaned in for a kiss. It was a soft kiss, but it meant a lot. It wasn't long either, but it definitely said something.

"You need some chap stick boy." She said as we parted. She was giving a toothy smile.

Something inside me urged as I went in for another kiss.

This time, it wasn't as soft as the other one. I put my hands on both sides of her head, holding her cheeks in my hands. I started to feel I way doing the wrong thing, when her hand came up from behind, and rested on the back of my neck. I pushed my tongue inside of her mouth, and to my surprise, she let it in. She returned the favor, and kissed me back.

This went on for a few minutes before I decided I needed to pull away.

When I did, her eyes were still closed, and mine were open looking at hers.

"So." She said opening her eyes. "Chemistry."


	27. The Dance

Adams Point of View-

I was standing by my locker when Fiona walked up.

"These are for you", she said, handing me some flowers, smiling the whole time.

I looked at her, then at the flowers, then back at her, all while getting my back pack out of my locker.

"Why" I answered, slightly confused.

"Well, lets see" She said, looking to the side "A birthday present, flowers, a box of chocolate, and a photo of us together suddenly appears in my locker right after lunch.

"Really?" I ask, smiling, while putting my bag over my shoulder.

"And when I ask Holly J how they got there, she rolled her eyes in annoyance."

"She did"

"The only person who can annoy her like that is you"

"True"

"Ergo, Flowers"

"Technically, this is a plant." I say, examining the object. "I love them." I say, looking her up giving her a sympathetic smile. "Thank you."

"Are you kidding? Thank you. You have been so amazing to me through everything. "

"You've been great to me too, Fiona."

"So I was thinking, maybe, that I should return the favor."

"You want to give me a birthday present?" I say, slightly confused.

"No," she said laughing ,"But. I thought we could go to spring fling dance together. I mean, if you wanted to go." She said, reassuringly.

"Holly J wouldn't like that," I say, piping up with happiness.

"Well who says Holly J gets to run my life. Lets just say, the cats away!" She said.

"You don't have a cat." I say, confused once again.

"No", she says, raising her eyebrows in surprise. "I mean I can do whatever I want. She cant control my life, or tell me who to hang out with"

I bite my lip and look around, before looking back at her.

"My cats away too." I say standing up a few more inches, smiling like there was no tomorrow.

"Is that a yes?" She asks, scooting closer.

"Yes." I say, smiling with a full grin.

"Great!" She says, laughing at my happiness." That's great."

We look at each other for a few seconds with clearly nothing to say to each other at the moment.

"Okay, well I'll see you later", she says, backing away.

"See you later." I say, raising my eyebrows.

She walks by me, smiling, heading to her next class.

I watch her walk by me.

I thought to myself, a single bright moment in an otherwise dark time, I could finally start to make the one thing I've wanted for a long time. A life.

I close my locker, and start to walk off, all whilst smiling, letting my fingers touch all the lockers that I pass by.

I was walking down the hall when I see Eli and Clare at the vending machine, clearly having troubles.

"Hi" I said, jumping behind Eli.

"Hi mood swing, what's got you all peppy?" He asks, while Clare is munching down on a chocolate bar.

"I'm going to the dance with Fiona" I say, clearly the happiest one in the tri-pod.

Clare says something, but I couldn't make it out, because of all the chocolate.

"Your going to the dance with Fiona?" Eli said, getting more interested.

"Yes!" I say, starting to jump up and down like a little boy who just got the toy he wanted for Christmas.

"Well what did she say?" Eli said.

"She said she was doing me a favor" I say, still happy.

"Adam. What exactly did she say?" Eli says.

"She said, you've been so amazing to me through everything, and I was thinking maybe I should return the favor, I thought we could go to the spring fling dance together, I mean, if you wanted to… and then she said something about a cat." I said, getting confused again by the weird words.

"Awww. Such a sweet clueless little muffin!" Alli says, coming out of nowhere. "You better put on your dancing shoes, because you have a date!"

My smile quickly fades. I have a date with her. I wasn't scared of going out with her, but on one knows about us. What if something happens? What if she gets laughed at at the dance?

"Oh boy." I say, looking back at Eli.

"Yep." Eli says, walking off behind Clare.


	28. The Walk

Adams Point of Viewww!-

I walk into the kitchen and sit down in front of my mom. She was cooking something that smelt pretty awesome, but something else was bothering me. She looked up and saw that I was in worry mode.

"What's the matter?" She asks, putting down her spoon.

"I have a date with Fiona." I say quickly.

"Well that's great!" She says, looking slightly confused.

"No. It's terrible." I saw, slouching down into my seat.

"Why?" She asks, tilting her hear to the side.

"Because I feel sick." I say, in an I-Told-You-So manner.

"And when did that's start?" She asks, sitting down in the chair across from me.

I started to nod my head and bit my lip. "When I found out that it was a date."

"Its just anxiety." She says, smiling and shaking her head.

"But why am I anxious?" I say, slouching my shoulders. " I like her. Ive liked her since the first time I saw her. "

"That's precisely why your scared." She says. "If you weren't, then you'd have reason to worry."

I look down, and look at two different spots back and forth. I take a deep breath in.

"Feel better?" She asks, standing up?

"Working on it." I say, looking up.

"Take a minute. I'll get us some water." She says, walking over to the fridge.

I decided to go for a walk after I talked to my mom. Something about this was still getting to me. I walked quite a long ways from home, and ended up at the school. I don't know why my feet decided to walk me here, but apparently, they did. I was expecting to be there alone, but to my surprise I wasn't.

"Hi" I say walking up to the person on the bench. It was Fiona. Why she was here, I have no idea.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" she asks.

"I was going for a walk, and I ended up here. I can leave if you want me to.." I say pointing the other direction.

"What? No! Sit down!" She says, patting the spot beside her.

I sit down, and look straight. I was expecting myself to say something, but nothing came out. She looked at me and saw something was wrong.

"Are you okay?" She says, looking at my face.

"Not really." I say, looking at the same spot.

She looked disappointed. "Adam, it's okay if you don't want to go with me to the dance. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable by asking you."

I looked up at her as she was talking. "I do want to go to the dance with you."

"Then why are you acting so weird." She asked, looking at him still.

I looked down, and furrowed my eyebrows.

"My mom says I'm anxious to go on a date with you."

"You are?" She asks, smiling at me.

"Of course." I said, looking up at her. "Are you anxious to me going on a date with me?"

She smiles and looks down. "Well, yeah." She says nodding vigorously. "Yeah, I am."

"I love you, Adam." She says, looking down.

"So, we're going to the dance together?" She asks, smiling. "And you're okay with that?"

"It's the best thing that's happened to me in a long time." I say, looking into her eyes.

She looks down, but I cant help but smiling at her. She's adorable.

She leans back, and starts to look at the stars. I follow her movements, and look at the stars as well. Its moments like this where I really wonder what goes through her head.

The dance was about a week away, Fionas birthday was only three.

I remembered the deal we made about me singing her a song. I was thinking of singing her one that I made, but I didn't want to have that kind of pressure on a night that should be smooth. Instead, I was going to sing her one that had what I thought needed to be said.

It was going to be perfect.

"Adam." She says, breaking the silence.

"Yes, my love" I say, with a smirky look on my face.

"I'm going back to New York for my birthday, but only for a week. I leave tomorrow, and I'm getting back on Sunday. My mom wanted me to come down, and see old friends. I'm going to be back in time for the dance." She finished.

"What time do you leave tomorrow?" I asked looking at her.

"Tomorrow morning. I'm going to go to the school to get everything that I need, but im leaving after first period.

"Well then. I guess we're going to have to make the most of the time we have." I say, pulling he in for a kiss.

"Wait. Your not mad?" She asked.

"Mad? No. Sad. A little. I was looking forward to this weekend, but I mean, we'll have other weekends." I say, giving her a smile.

She pulled me into a kiss, and all my worries went away. All of the worries for the weekend, the dance, school, everything. It all went away, and all I could think about was how long this kiss was going to last. I never wanted it to end.

I made my way home, and when I got home I went straight to the garage.

"MOM!" I yelled.

"What!" I heard right behind me.

"Oh. Sorry. Do you know where that tape recorder went?" I said, going through the drawers.

"It's in that one." She said, pointed to the bottom right one.

I opened it up, and pulled it out.

Whether or not Fiona is going to be here or not, I am going to play her a song.

I went up to Drew's room, and asked to use his guitar. After he obliged, I went to my room ,and started recording.


	29. The Other Dance

Adams Point of View-

I got to school, and immediately wanted to find Fiona and give her the tape before it was too late. And to my surprise, she was at the entrance.

"Hey, I have something for you!" I say, handing her the tape. "If I cant sing to you here, then I at least want you to hear it."

She looked at the tape then back at me.

"But, I want you to listen to it on your birthday, okay? Promise me." I say, holding out my pinky.

"I promise," she says, smiling.

"Then I know it will happen." I say.

Just as she was about to say something, a freshman walked up to me. I was more preoccupied on Fiona but this kid was persistent.

"So what do you want?" I ask the kid.

"The school isn't giving out same sex tickets for the dance. They say only a man and a woman can go together." The girl said.

"What? That's terrible." I say, starting to pay attention.

"Yes, now, me and some friends are putting fliers around the school about another dance. We are planning to have another dance, same time, same everything, just having the right to go with whomever they want.

I stood quiet for a moment. I really wanted to fond Fiona, but this crisis was really getting to me. People should have the right to with who ever they want.

"What can I do?" I ask.

Me and a few other kids got out a few minutes early to put up fliers. As I was putting them up, I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"Well. Look at that. The lesbian is finally coming out." He said,

"What do you want Fitz." I say, looking at him.

"I just wanted to see what Dykie was doing." He says, laughing at himself.

I dropped the papers, and took a few steps closer to him. "Why don't you just leave me alone, Fitz."

"It's just to fun. It gives me something to do." He says, taking a step closer.

The bell rang. It was passing period.

"Well. Looks like you've been saved. It would have been fun to hit that pretty little face of yours." He says.

"Well then. Lets give them a show." I say, swinging my fist at Fitzs' face.

Fiona's Point of Viewww!

"I know! It was so sweet!" I say to Holly J as we walked out of our class.

"I might be wrong about this Adam boy. I haven't seen you this happy in a while!" Holly J says.

They were walking down the hall, and about 100 feet down the hall was an intersection. At that moment, they look up to see Adam being thrown into the middle of the hallway with blood coming from a newly formed cut on his cheek.

They froze. Fiona couldn't move, and Holly J couldn't do anything but look at her friend. Fioan then took off running to her boyfriend.

"That is enough!" The Principal came running in between them. "Both of you! Office! Now!"

Fitz, Adam, Fiona, The Freshman, Adams Mom, and Drew we're all in the office.

"Where does the school get off denying same sex couples?" Adams mom asked.

"It is the Administrations decision to keep some standards." Principal Simpson said.

"Certain "Standards"? Or your own personal prejudices." Audra said, questioning him.

"Mrs. Torres, I am principal of this school. If you think you can do a better job, I invite you to try. But given the fact you've managed to raise two vandals, I recommend you focus on your own children. None of whom can attend the dance." The Principal finished.

"Well. This officially sucks." Fiona said.

"Not really." Adam said. "We we're planning on going to that other dance anyway, so it kinda works out."

"Your always looking at the bright side, aren't you?" She asked him.

"Of course." Adam said.

"Fiona," Drew walked in. "You cab is outside of the school."

She looked at Adam. "Well, I guess this is where we part. Sigh." She smiled and leaned in to kiss Adam. The kiss was quick, but delicate.

She made her way out, and the Torres Trio made there way home.


	30. Dancing

Adams Point of View-

I made my way through the hallways of our house. I made my way from my room, into Drews room. He was sitting at his desk doing God Knows What. I walked in, and he automatically knew something was wrong.

"I need dancing shoes." I say, a little too quickly.

"As opposed to any other kinds of shoes?" He asks, laughing slightly.

"Alli said I need to put on my dancing shoes for Fiona, except I don't have any."

"Dude. It's just an expression."

"Expression. I knew that." I say, moving my eyes around his room.

"Sure." He says, looking away.

"Except." I start.

"Yes?" He says, turning back towards me.

"If there's no shoes to help me dance, how do I do it?" I ask, squinting my eyes.

"Do what?" Drew asks, confused.

"Dance."

"You don't know how to dance?" Drew says, putting his pencil down.

"I don't know, I've never tried." I say, shrugging my shoulders.

"Well then, allow me to teach you." He says, standing up.

He walked over to his bed, and pushed it over, allowing there to be more room for this lesson. He then walked over to his stereo, and turned it on.

He looked at me, and put his hands in his pockets. He started nodding his head up and down, as I followed, doing his exact movements.

"You're the smart one. Music is made of beats. Get the beats, you'll get the rhythm."

He started swaying side to side, and I followed. He then started doing some type of movements with his hands, and once again, I followed.

"No. Just express yourself. Dancing is freedom." He said, before going to the middle of the room and free styling.

I stood there and watched.


	31. The Tape

Fionas Point of View-

After my cab ride to the airport, I went inside, only to find that my plane was going to be delayed. So, after waiting there for hours, they finally started boarding. In those hours of delay, I couldn't stop looking at the cassette Adam gave to me. The suspense was killing me. I was planning on listening to it as soon as I got on the plane, but then I realized I haven't owned a cassette player since I was like four. So, now, I have to find out where I can get a cassette player, and then I will finally be able to listen to it. Just as I was thinking where to look, my phone beeped.

*Hope u have a good fight! Miss u already! And remember; don't listen to the tape until ur birthday! I love you! –Adam.*

And just like that, I smiled. I don't know why, but with Adam, every time I get a text or call, it's like those elementary school days where you automatically smile. And that's how it is every time I get a text.

I had to turn off my phone because of flight safety reasons. So, I decided to sleep the whole time. I closed my eyes, and began to dream of Adam.

Adams Point of Vieww-

I ran into the kitchen, or more like danced, with Drew following close behind.

"Well then, someone looks happy for their date!" Omar said, cutting up some onions.

"I am!" I say, smiling like an idiot.

"Well, we're happy for you." Audra said. "We haven't seen you this happy in a while. And to be honest, I like the new and improved Adam."

I smiled. She was right. I haven't been this happy in a **very** long time. In a way, I almost forgot what it was like to be happy. I knew that I had changed, and I could see how it affected my family. Now we could actually say we we're a happy family.

I caught myself looking at each of them. It was like all of the sound just blocked out, and all I could hear was my inner thoughts. I looked from Drew, to my Mom, to my Dad. They we're all laughing about something Drew had said. This is how it should have been all along. The road we travel is unpredictable. Sometimes it's smooth and sometimes it's filled with bumps, but if we're lucky we find people to travel with us. And with this family, I knew whatever path I choose, they will always be there.

Fionas Birthday!-

Fionas Point of View—

Finally! After the two day wait, I could finally listen to the tape. Fortunately, Declan had a tape player. I have no idea why, but his reasoning is his own business. I know, having all of your old friends over, spending time with family, and being able to see people whom you haven't seen in years would be amazing, and it was, but the one thing that was on my mind all day, was the tape.

We spent hours talking about old times, and catching up, so by the time I was finally able to listen to the tape, it may have been around midnight.

I went up to my room, closed the door, and put the recorder and tape on my bed. I finished everything I needed too, like change, wish everyone goodnight, and got into bed.

I put the tape in, but didn't press play. I got under the covers, like I was about to go to sleep, pressed play, and closed my eyes. I wanted it to seem like he was right there, talking to me. Like he was in my room.

_Is it on? Okay. Um, hey Fiona! It's Adam. Well, I'm sure you already knew that. Because by know, I've already given you the tape. And knowing you, your probably in your bed listening to it. First of all, I want to wish you a happy birthday, and even though you couldn't spend it with me… I hope you know I'm making a sad face right now… I hope you had an amazing time. Now, as you know, I promised you I would sing you a song. I was planning on singing you another one, but because of the *cough cough* dilemma, I decided to sing you this one. I hope you like it. Okay. Here it goes. *_

The guitar was the first thing I heard. I didn't know he could play! And then he started singing.

_There's something that I can't quite explain,_

_I'm so in love with you, you'll never take that away._

_And if I said a hundred times before,_

_Expect a thousand more; you'll never take that away._

_Well expect me to be calling you to see,_

_If you're okay when I'm not around,_

_Asking if you love me, I love the way you make it sound,_

_Calling you to see,_

_Do I try to hard to make you smile? To make us smile._

_Well I will keep calling you to see, _

_If you're sleeping are you dreaming, if your dreaming are you dreaming of me?_

_I can't believe, you actually picked, me._

_I thought that the world had lost its sway, _

_Then I fell in love with you, and you took that away._

_You take away the old, show me the knew, and I feel like I can fly when I stand next to you, _

_So while I'm on this phone, and you're a hundred miles from home,_

_I'll take the words you gave and send them back to you._

_Well I will be calling you to see, if your sleeping are you dreaming, if your dreaming are you dreaming of me? I cant believe, you actually picked me._

_Whoa ah oh oh ow oh oh ohh. Whoa ah ehah oh ah eh oh ohhh._

_Well. That was, uh, that was it, I hope you liked it._

_I love you._

_Goodnight.  
_I opened my eyes, looked at the cassette player, and pressed replay, before closing my eyes again.


	32. With Her

Adams Point of View—

Tonight was the dance. I had agreed to come early to help people set up. And in addition, I got Eli, Clare, and Drew to help out too.

Because the school did not sponsor this dance, we had troubles finding a place where we would have it. Eventually, we all settled on The Dot, although a few us were still unhappy.

Earlier today, I had talked to Fiona. She told me that she loved the tape so much, she went and got it turned into a CD so she could listen to it on a device that is still around. She said that she should be back around nine-ish. After we said our goodbyes, I made my way over to help with decorations.

Once the dance had started, more and more people showed up. It was actually a pretty legit party. There was only one thing missing. Fiona.

I know that sometimes, girls would be "Fashionably Late", but in the back of my mind, I couldn't help but think that she stood me up. Again.

As I was about to give up hope, I looked around to see the smiling faces of the people there having fun. I looked at the door, and like clock work, she walked in. It almost happened in slow motion. She walked in wearing a white dress, with some sort of black jacket thingy, and a necklace I had gotten her for her birthday. Her hair was up in a ponytail, but she still looked amazing. She was looking around when our eyes met. I instantly smiled and stood up to walk over to meet her halfway.

"You're here!" I say, practically screaming over the music.

"I am!" She says, pulling me into a hug.

Right before the hug ended, I looked up to see we had caught some stares from our fellow peers. And apparently, Fiona noticed too, and decided to take action.

She turned my head toward hers, and kissed me. She had both of her hands on each side of my face, and pulled me closer. I reacted my putting one hand on her waist, and the other on her cheek. She pulled away, and when I opened my eyes, she was smiling.

"Come on. Let's dance." She said, before pulling me out into the crowd.

We we're in the crowd for no more than two minutes, before a circle starts to appear around Drew doing the dance he taught me. I thought to myself, "It would be pretty awesome to do that." As Drew was dancing, I decided to push away my fears, and join in. I guess Fiona read my mind, or must have seen me staring at him, when she said, "Go for it!" I looked at her, then made my way out to the middle.

And like that, we danced. When I made my way, I could have sworn the applause nearly doubled! It was perfect. I looked over at Drew to see that he noticed he had some competition. We we're in complete sync, although the whole time we we're doing it, I was laughing, and Drew was serious. We did some cool moves before I decided it was time to get off the dance floor, and let Drew finish it off. As I made my way off, Fiona had her hand out, ready for me to take it. After I got off, everybody joined Drew in the middle, and started dancing like maniacs. After a few minutes of talking about Fiona's trip to New York, we noticed that the song genre changed. Before, it was a heavy metal song, and now, it was a slow one. I looked up, and noticed that she noticed.

"May I have this dance, princess?" I asked, holding out my hand.

"Of Course." She answered, taking my hand.

I lead her towards the back of the dance floor, where it wasn't as loud. I pulled her around, but kept our hands held. We each had one hand around the others waist, while our other hands were still held, resting on our chest.

"You're a good dancer." She says, breaking the silence.

"Well, this parts easy." I say, not taking my eyes off of hers.

"Well, Slow dancing is-"

"No." I said, cutting her off. "Dancing with you."

She let out a small laugh, before giving me another kiss.

When we broke apart, I noticed Tyler looking from a distance.

"I don't think Tylers very happy to see us dancing." I say, looking over at him.

"Who cares what Tyler thinks." She answers, not taking her eyes off of me.

"Do you mean that?" I ask, looking back at her.

She smiles at me, not saying anything.

"You mean that." I say, smiling back.

From across the dance floor, Tyler was angry. He stood up, and pushed by a few students, before making his way out of The Dot. The kids that he pushed by fell down, and were slightly embarrassed.

"Did you see that?" Fiona asks, looking at the door, then the students.

"See what?" I asked, not taking my eyes off of her.

"Tyler-" She started.

"Who's Tyler?" I asked smiling.

"Oh." She said, letting out a quick laugh.

The rest of the night went by uneventful. And much to my dismay, I wasn't able to go home with Fiona. I was planning a very "special" night with her, but apparently Holly J would rather have girl time with her.

"I know it sucks, but you should come over tomorrow night." Fiona said, patting my shoulder. "Then it will be just us two."

"You promise?" I ask, looking up.

"I promise."

"Then I know it will happen." I finished.

I kissed her goodnight, then made my way home. To my surprise, I was actually really tired. I had gotten up early to help with the dance, and I didn't get home till almost midnight. As soon as I got home, I went up to my room, turned the radio on, laid down, and fell asleep about 7 minutes later.


	33. Asking

**Hey Guys! I'd just like to say that this story is ending on chapter 40! Give or take a few, but there will be a sequel! I'm not sure of the name yet, but it will be following IMMEDIATLEY after this one ends. So, comment and review!**

**Shmanks!- Claire**

General Point of View-

Adam awoke the next morning to see that he was still fully dressed in his suit. He crawled out of his bed, and walked over to his closet. He quickly got changed into some blue jeans, a royal blue shirt, and a gray jacket, before heading downstairs. He immediately saw Drew sitting on the couch, watching TV. He walked over, and took a seat next to his brother.

"So. How's it going?" Adam asks, while looking at the television.

"Pretty chill. Pretty chill." Drew answers, sticking his hands into the bag of chips.

"How's the dating life going?" Adam asks, trying to get to a talkable subject.

"Pretty awesome," Drew starts. "I've met this new chick, he name is Madison. She's pretty legit, if you know what I'm saying." He looks over towards Adam and winks.

"Ew." Adam says, squinting his face.

"No. It's not like that." Drew says. "I mean I really like her, and by legit, I mean real. She's different from the others. And she's beautiful."

Drew starts to go through his pockets, and pulls out his wallet. He opens it, and pulls out a picture. With basic knowledge, Adam quickly realized that the picture in front of him was Madison. She was definitely a cutie. She had freckles, wore quite a bit of eyeliner, and had her arm wrapped around Drew's side. This picture kind of reminded me of a picture of Fiona and me. They we're close, but aware that people we're looking. I handed him the picture back, and looked at him. After I handed it to him, he looked at it for a small moment before putting it back into his wallet. After that, he had his eyes glued back onto the TV screen.

"So." Adam began. "Do you love her?"

"Shut up." Drew answered.

"Joking!" Adam said, standing up from the couch. He walked over towards the kitchen, and saw his mother doing the dishes. He walked up beside his mother, and took a dish, and began cleaning it.

"So now you want to help?" She says, giving him a smile.

"Well I thought you might want some help." Adam said, while picking up another dish.

"Well I definitely appreciate your helping, but I'm sure you have something better to be doing." She says, giving him the all-knowing look.

"Can I ask you something?" Adam starts.

"I knew there was a catch." His mother said, before taking a step back to look at her son.

"Do you… I mean… Could you… I mean… Could I… Maybe, uhm, stay the night… with… uhm… Fiona?" Adam asked looking at the sponge he was using to clean the dishes.

She stopped, placed the dish that she held in her hand down, and looked at her son.

"What?" She asked.

"Well I thought-"

"Why the hell would you even ask that?" Yelled Audra.

"Haha. Just kidding!" Adam said in an unbelievable tone." Good joke, huh?" Adam said, unconvincingly. "What I meant was can I spend the night at Eli's tonight?" He said, trying to change the subject fast.

"Oh. Well I want Eli's mother to call and confirm this." Audra said, looking at him with concern.

"Of course!" Adam said, starting to walk out of the kitchen.

"Whew", Adam said under his bed as he walked back up to his room.

He spent several hours reading, mostly comic books. He was bored and couldn't wait till later. He went over to his computer and logged onto FaceRange. He was scrolling the News Feed when something caught his eye.

_*Fiona Coyne is the happiest girl in the world! Can't wait till tonight;)*_

He read the screen a few more times before closing out of the browser.

This is going to take some planning. He pulled out his phone and dialed Eli's number. He talked to Eli about his current situation and how he needed Eli's help to accomplish it. Eli said he would help as long as he gets ALL of the details tomorrow morning. Adam agreed and got his things ready to go to Fiona's. He packed clothes for tomorrow, a toothbrush, a few movies, and some socks. He told his mom that he was leaving, and headed to Eli's.

"Well hello Adam." Eli said, answering his door.

"Okay, so how are we going to do this?" Adam asked.

"Well, I just had my mom call your mom, so she knows your staying, so your clear to go." Eli said.

"Don't you think your mom is going to check up on us?" Adam asked suspiciously.

"Haven't you ever heard of a few pillows underneath a blanket?" Eli said.

"Oh. Good point. So, I guess it's all set?" Adam said, looking towards the street.

"Go." Eli said, pointing away. "You princess awaits."

And with that, Adam headed to Fiona's condo. On his way, he noticed a desserts store, and decided to stop by and see if there was anything good.

There was so much food, he couldn't decide what to get. He picked out his phone and called Fiona for her input.

"Hello." Fiona answered.

"Hey. So, I'm at the dessert store, and I was wondering what you were in the mood for." Adam said, looking at all of the pies.

"Oh. So we have a Mr. Romantic now, do we?" She said, laughing.

"Har Har, very funny. Now what do you want?" Adam said.

"Well. I am a very big fan of cheesecake." Fiona said, in a teasing manner.

"Cheesecake it is." Adam said, walking over to the cheesecakes.

"So are you on your way over right now?" Fiona asked.

"Uh, yeah, is that alright?" Adam nervously asked.

"Yeah, of course! I was going to call take out once you got here, but I guess I could do it now. What are you in the mood for?" She asked, going thought her take out menus.

"Chinese." Adam said quickly.

"Chinese and Cheesecake. Sounds good!" Fiona said, pulling out the Chinese menu.

"Okay, well I guess I'll see you when I get there." Adam said, picking up the cheesecake.

"Alrighty then. Bye." She said.

"Bye." Adam said.

"Oh, and I love you." Fiona said, smiling on the other side if the phone.

"I love you too" Adam said, hanging up the phone.

He picked up the cheesecake and walked over to the counter.


	34. Once More

General Point of View-

Adam arrived at Fiona's with a Cheesecake and a bag of all of his belongings. When Fiona opened the door, Adam could do nothing but stare. Usually, he saw her in long pants, or her school uniform, but today she was wearing some short blue jean shorts and a tank top that was pretty revealing. He just stood there, and stared, un aware that she was laughing at him.

"You know, you could come in if you'd like." Fiona said, waving her hand in front of Adams face.

"What? Oh, yeah. Sorry." Adam said, making his way into her house, looking back at her every other step.

"Boys." She said, as she made her way past him toward the kitchen. "I can change if I need to." She says with a smile, apparently teasing him.

"No!" Adam said a little to eagerly. "I mean you don't have to."

"Your such a dork." She states, walking closer to him. "But you're my dork." She ruffles his hair with her hand before going in for a kiss. Right before their lips touched, they were interrupted by Fiona's phone.

"Hold that thought." She says, before making her way to her phone.

"Hello?" She said with an annoyed tone. "Oh I can't Holly J, I'm a little busy." She said, looking towards Adam who was already going through the take out boxes. "Um, no. I think I'm going to be busy for the rest of the night, sorry. Yeah, tomorrow, definitely. Okay. Bye Holly J."

She hung up the phone and walked into the kitchen to see Adam with a few noodles hanging from his mouth.

"Smooth. Real smooth." She says, grabbing plates from her cabinet.

She handed him a plate, and scooped some food from each container onto her plate.

She made her way into the living room with Adam following. She set her plate down and walked over to the TV.

"So what shall it be tonight? Horror, Comedy, Romance?" She asked, going through her movie collection.

"Actually, I bought a movie. I think you'll like it." Adam said, putting his plate down and making his way over to his bag. He scuffled through it, before pulling out a few DVD's.

"I got Kick Ass, The Last Exorcism, and Let Me In." Adam said, looking at his movies.

"Hmmm. I say either Kick Ass or Let Me In." Fiona says, walking over and looking at the three DVD's.

"Alright. Kick Ass it is." Adam says, handing it to her.

She looks at it for a moment, then puts it on the table.

"You know, we we're kind of in the middle of something when I got that phone call." She says, putting her arms around Adams neck.

"You know what. Now that you mention it, I do remember that." He says, squinting his eyes.

Fiona let out a quick laugh, before making her way to Adam's lips. She held the back of his head, as he dropped the movies to free his hands. They immediately went to her cheeks, then to her neck. He didn't want the kiss to end, and he knew that later, they would be doing much more. And he could tell by Fiona's grasp on his head that she didn't want it to end either.

Adam finally pulled away after several long moments, breathless.

"Wow" was all he could spit out.

Fiona took that as a compliment. She picked up the movie from the table, and put it in the DVD player. Adam took a seat, and Fiona followed, sitting practically on his lap. Both of her legs were going over his.

Twenty minutes into the movie, they finished their food. Adam took the liberty of taking them to the sink, and grabbing them both a piece of cheesecake.

After the piece of cheesecake, they moved into laying position. Adam was lying on the couch, and Fiona was basically lying on top of him. It was at this point in time that she realized what she wanted. Sex.

Adam was glued to the TV, so Fiona took this as a challenge. While Adam was watching the movie, she started kissing his neck. She could tell Adam wanted it too because his heartbeats sped up like a motorboat. As she was kissing his neck, Adam turned to her and started kissing her lips. He fumbled a bit, spreading his own arms all over her, then sighed with relief, his body relaxing heavily against hers as his arm came round her waist. His hand quickly went from her waist to her behind.

"Mmm-hmmm," she said, in what sounded like a combination of invitation and satisfaction.

She reached down hastily and grabbed the roving hand, placing it on her breast, as an indication that while she appreciated the notion and under other circumstances, just this moment, she thought—

"Wait." He said, pulling away from her.

Worry went into her eyes. "Did I do something wrong?" She asked.

"No. Of course not. But I'd much rather like to continue this in the bedroom, if you don't mind." Adam said, giving an innocent look.

She smiled at him. "Of course." She said, standing up. She took his hand and led him into her bedroom. She was surprised when he let her hand go, although it was just to lock the door. He walked up to her and immediately resumed what they had started in the living room. He walked her back to her bad, and picked her up to where she was sitting down on the bad with him still standing. She pulled him close, and straddled him in between her legs. He put his hands up her shirt, on her stomach. Fiona knew by this, that it was time to start discarding clothes. She pushed off Adam's gray jacket, letting to fall to the ground. She held up her arms as Adam pulled off her tank top, never breaking eye contact. She pulled Adam up, and he made his way onto the bed, on top of her. He had one arm supporting him, and one on her cheek. His hand went from on her cheek all the way to her shorts, grazing every inch of skin on the way down. Before he had a chance to pull of her shorts, she pushed him over, to where she was on top of him. Her hands went to his stomach, fondling with his pants button. Finally getting it undone, she pulled of his pants, throwing them to the ground. They made their way to the top of the bed, pulling off all of the pillows, and pulling down the blankets. After getting under the blankets, Adam made his way towards her. With him on top of her, he made a trail of kisses from her lips to her button of her pants. As he unbuttoned them, he never stopped kissing her stomach. After successfully talking her shorts off, he made his way back toward her lips. She was now in a sitting position, and he was on his knees, still on top of her. He lifted his arms, and she pulled his shirt off. The only thing he was wearing was his boxers, and his binder. She started to take it off, when Adam stopped her.

"Can I keep this on, please?" Adam said, looking into her eyes.

"Of course, Adam." Fiona said, taking his head in her hands.

She tuned him over; to where she was know on top of him. They were both in sitting position with Fiona's legs straddling Adam's waist. They continued kissing, as Adam's hands made his way towards her bra. His fingers were going all around it, until finally going to the clasp. He unhooked it, and tossed it on the ground. His hands went from he back to her front. He fondled with them until making his way to her panties. She sat up far enough for him to slip them off of her. As he was about to move his hands to her lower regions, Fiona stopped him.

"You first." She says hinting towards his boxers.

He lifted up his waist and let Fiona slip his boxers off, tossing them onto the pile of already discarded clothes. He put his hand down her leg and up her thigh, hot on the flesh of her thigh, groping swiftly upward and inward.

"God, you're beautiful," he murmured into the curve of her neck.

She smiled at his small remark. His fingers had reached their goal, and she arched her back, trying to squirm away.

"Adam," she said, keeping her voice low.

Bare flesh met bare flesh, and it wasn't long before they we're both about to fall over the edge. She gasped. So did Adam.

"Oh, God," he said. He paused, frozen for an instant, then sighed in an ecstasy of and began to move with her.

"Wrap your legs around me," he whispered, and nipped her earlobe with his teeth.

She did so, and he gave an ecstatic groan and redoubled his efforts.

Hanging on for dear life and thrilled by the ride, she arched her back and jerked, shuddering against the heat of him. Trembling and moaning, she melted back against her bed, her legs still locked around his hips. Boneless and nerveless, she let her head roll to the side, and slowly, opened her eyes.

She lay still, heart-pounding, legs still locked in place. Adam, meanwhile, had reached his own climax. Head hanging so that his hair brushed her face, he murmured, "Love you...God, I love you," and lowered himself, slowly and gently.

"Thank you," he whispered in her ear and lapsed into half-consciousness on top of her, breathing heavily.

"Oh," she said smiling "Don't mention it."

Afterward, they laid in a tangle, the only light in the room from the living room. They were both so tired that they could feel their body sinking into the mattress, and desired nothing more than to stay like that for as long as possible.

Soon after, they had fallen asleep in each other's arms, with only a sheet to cover them. They had no idea that this was going to be that last time the did that in a very long time.

**A/N**

**Oooo! So, this was my first " really intimate" scene. So I hoped you liked it! Also, hope you liked the ending! Whatever could it mean! Well, I hope you like this. Only a few chapters left before the sequel starts!**

**Don't forget to Review! Tell meh if you liked this scene, cause im not 100% sure I do:/ Oh well, Enjoy!**


	35. The Dream

General Point of View—

"_Fiona, what are you doing?" Adam asks, looking at his girlfriend._

"_What does it look like?" She says, as she pulls away from Tyler's lips._

"_How could you do this to me? I thought you loved me?" Adam yelled, tears starting to form._

"_How could anybody ever love you?" She said._

_Tyler and her started laughing, then started making out again. Adam turned around, and started running. He looked back, in hope of seeing Fiona running behind him, begging for forgiveness, but there was nothing. It was pitch black._

_When he turned back around, he lost balance, and tripped. He tripped of the curb, but when he fell, his head hit the cub hard. _

Adam sprung out of bed, freaking out. It was probably 3 or 4 in the morning. It was still dark out. Adam was sweating, and from the looks of it, crying.

"Go back to bed." He heard from the other side of the bed.

_It was just a dream._

He laid his head back down, afraid to close his eyes. He didn't want to fall back into that dream. So instead, he started, for hours, at the ceiling, until finally falling asleep.

When Adam woke up, he was expecting to be alone in bed, but to his surprise, Fiona was sleeping next to him. He was considering whether or not he should get out, or stay and cuddle.

After very hard thinking, he decided to stay and cuddle.

He scooted closer to her, and wrapped him arm around her waist. He let his finger gently graze her stomach, and apparently she was enjoying it. Once he started putting soft kisses on her shoulder, she started to smile.

"Calm down horn dog." She said repositioning herself to where she was lying on her back.

"I can't help it. It's too tempting." She says, continuing his finger movements.

"Well, I hate to tell you this, but you might as well stop. We are having breakfast with Holly J, and I wouldn't want you to get all wowed up for nothing." She says, moving into a sitting position.

Adam sank back down, and looked up at the ceiling.

Ugh, he thought to himself. He would much rather stay and sleep in with his girlfriend then go out and eat.

"But what if I'm not hungry for breakfast?" He asked her, with intensity in his eyes.

"Well. That sucks for you." She said playfully.

He looked over at his girlfriend who was just getting out of bed. She wasn't wearing anything but a pair of panties. He looked at his girlfriends with lust. When she looked back at him, he was a little embarrasses to be caught staring.

"Get up, you lazy boy!" She said, throwing a pillow at his face.

Adam couldn't help but laugh. She was cute when she's mad.

Adam finally decided to get out of bad. He sat up, and went to his bag. He pulled out a pair of blue jeans and a flannel shirt that goes up to his elbows. He was wearing a white v neck under the flannel shirt, with some converse. Looking in the mirror, Adam realized how far he's come. He used to wear baggy pants with huge shirts and vests, but know, he's wearing clothes that actually compliment his body, rather than insult it. You still couldn't see any curves, so that was an upside.

After he was finished getting dressed, he made his way out to the living room.

"Yeah, we're on our way. Okay. See you in a minute Holly J." Fiona said, hinging up her phone.

"You clean up nice, Mr. Torres." Fiona says, as he makes his way over.

He smiled as he walked beside her. Right as he was about to pass her, she took his hand in hers. Adam looked down at his hand, then back up at her.

"What?" She asked, unaware on the affect it had on Adam.

"Nothing." He started. "Everything's perfect."

Once they got to the Dot to have breakfast, Holly J was already there.

"Finally!" She said, as they walked in. "What took you guys so long?"

"Oh you know." Fiona said. "Morning sex."

Adam immediately turned red. He looked at Fiona who was smiling, and holding back laughter.

"I'm joking!" She says. "Golly. Can't anyone take a joke?"

Holly J just looked up at her friend.

"Hey Adam, why don't you go order for us?" Holly J insisted.

"Uh, sure! What do you guys want?" Adam asked.

"I want a burger, and some fries." Fiona said, as she sat down across from Holly J.

"Me too." Holly J says, looking at her friend.

Adam could tell something was going on between them. There was some type of tension between Fiona and Holly J that he hadn't seen before.

He set down his jacket, and looked at them both.

"Yeah. Sure, I'll be right back." He said turning around and walking to the counter.

"Hey Adam!" Peter says, "What can I get for ya?"

"Can I have-" Adam stopped when he head Fiona and Holly J talking.

"Did you tell him?" Holly J asks.

"No. I didn't think it was a big deal!" Fiona said.

"Fiona, we kissed. Of course that's a big deal!" Holly J says.

"Adam?" Peter asks, trying to get his attention back on the order.

Adam quickly looks over to Peter.

"Um, two burger and two fries." Adam says, looking back at his girlfriend.

"And what do you want?" Peter ask, looking up from the computer.

"Nothing. I'm not staying." Adam says, handing Peter the money, and walking back over to the table.

He was wondering whether or not to confront them about this, or play it cool. But then. For some reason, he decided he didn't want to stay. He just wanted to get out of The Dot and try and forget what he overheard.

Once he got to the table, he immediately picked up his jacket.

"Hey, what's going on?" Fiona asks, noticing the sudden change in emotion.

"I- uh. I forgot that I had a, uh- a student council meeting." Adam lied.

"Your not in student council." Holly J says, leaning toward him.

"Oh. Did I say student council? I meant, uh-. You know what. I just have to go." Adam said, zipping up his jacket and turning around to leave.

"Wait. What happened?" Fiona asked, started to get out of the booth.

"How could you not tell me, Fiona?" He said, turning back at her.

Immediately, she knew what he was talking about.

"Adam. I was going-"

"No, you weren't." Adam said, stepping closer to Fiona.

"You know, I don't know what's worse. The fact that you kissed Holly J, or the fact that you didn't tell me about it."

Adam was angry. He was turning red, and his voice gradually got higher and higher.

And for a moment, Fiona was actually afraid of him. She knew Adam wouldn't hurt her, but she'd been wrong twice before.

"I'm going home. Don't call me, text me, or anything. I just want to be alone." Adam said, looking back and forth between Holly J and Fiona.

He turned around and ran out.

He started running down the street, trying to block out everything he had just heard.

"Adam." He heard from the background.

As he was running, he looked back, to see Fiona yelling his name.

As he turned his head back around, he lost balance.

His foot slipped off of the curb, causing him to fall. Hard.

He hit the back of his head on the edge of the curb, causing everything to go black.

"Adam!" He heard someone yell.

"Someone call 911!" Someone yelled.

"There's so much blood!" Someone yelled.

"Adam! Adam, please wake up! Please, open you eyes!" Someone yelled.

"He's unconscious." Someone yelled.

"Oh my God." Someone yelled.

The End.

A/N

:O

Holy Crap. I know, I suck for leaving it off right here!

But I'm going to have the first chapter or the sequel up later tonight! SO that's good.

I hope you like it!

Shmanks!

-Claire


End file.
